


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

by Higan (Ais)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: //sobbing in the distance, Angst, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, KHR, THIS IS HARD TO WRITE, Time Travel, follows the manga/anime, technically TYL!tsuna, the universe AU tsuna's from doesnt tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ais/pseuds/Higan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was gone, the friends, the family, and the everlasting smiles. All gone. And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, well, for once, it got better. </p>
<p>timetravel!tsuna/AU/boss!tsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And We Were In Ruins.

The charcoal and tainted stench of blood and death was unbearable, but he did not move. His face was wet with tears, tears he had not shed in so long. In his arms was two small strips of cloth, colored black and orange, once part of a hat. A hat of that who was very, very, very dear to him. Wrapped neatly in the cloth was two sets of items. Two thirds of the Trinisette. His guardian's bloodstained rings and the worn pacifiers of the arcobaleno. They had entrusted these items to him on their last breaths, their weak smiles and raspy voices fresh in his mind. The last to leave him was his tutor, his advisor, this closest .... friend. Most expected him to pass before any of them, the poison in the air taking a heavy toll on him, yet he had struggled and stayed by his side, until several hours ago. The millifiore had finally caught onto them, despite the mammon chains and the the mammon cover giannini, shoichi, and spanner had made on their deathbed. The sun arcobaleno had stuffed his tiny hat onto his larger head, and with a last smirk, kicked him into the secret escape passage. The door locked with a click behind him, but could not stop the sounds of gunfire and stench of blood. It did not stop the voices of the soldiers, confirming his death. The death of his last ally.

At that, he had broken, his last companion dead dead _dead_ dead,  hands trembling as he pulled on his gloves, swallowed his pills, and shot down the door. Burning the few remaining solders to a smoldering, blackened crisp, he had grabbed the dull pacifier and doubled over. They were gone now, none of them were coming back. This was why he didn't want to be a boss. This is why he didn't want to inherit the stupid sins of the stupid bosses of the stupid vongola that was part of his stupid bloodline. He didnt want this. He didnt. But he had accepted it. He had been convinced at one point, by his friends, their grins, their stories, to accept the stupid _STUPIDSTUPID_ STUPID decimo title. His tutor preferred 'Neo-Primo' but he had thought it sounded to condescending. And only half a year later, this happens. The deaths, the apocalypse, the war, the fading and the scarring of his soul. The millifiore soilders were banging on the door, now covered by ice, courtesy of his gloves. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to do this anymore. No, not anymore. He just wanted this to end. Did he really?No.

Not really. He never was the one to give up so easily.

He knew he had to keep living for them, but he wanted to live with them.   
He was sick and tired of  _them_  smiling at  _him_  while they took their last breath,  _their_  blood staining  _his_  clothes and hands.

He wanted his  _family_  alive and laughing again. 

Then, vongola decimo, the last vongola alive, disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for reading the introduction to "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back" or OSFTSB for short! This is going to be a very angsty-family fic, so beware the fluff and tears! I thank you once again for reading, and hopefully you will stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Ah, right. Word of warning. I have no Beta and all of my chapters have limited editing. If there are any errors, feel free to point them out. I'll fix them in a jiffy!


	2. Rewind, Rewind, Until It Breaks

A faint ringing in his ears was all that was needed for Tsuna to bolt upright, blankets flying as he grasped for the dagger he always had at his bedside. The bladed weapon wasn't there he realized, and before he could resort to hand to hand combat, quickly discovered he was not in italy. He was not underground in a small room full of corpses, he was not covered in blood, and he was not wearing his gloves or suit. He was not clinging to the small tattered hat, refusing to look at the small lifeless body on the floor. Instead he was seated on a bed, in a nice small room furnished for a child, sunlight filtering in from the window. The birds were chirping outside, and his ears rung from something he could not remember. The alarm rang by his bed, and he absently whacked it silent. This room was eerily familiar. 

He soon realized that the room was that of thirteen year old self, the small room in namimori japan, the home that had been destroyed along with the rest of the town. The very same day when kyouya died, defending his town to the very end. He had given Tsuna a weak smirk when he rushed over to the prefects side, before handing him his boxes and ring, coughing out weak complaints about Tsuna being a herbivore. Kyouya had died with that smirk etched into his features, lying there among the rubble of the town. His grave a shallow pit, dug by Tsuna himself, and was hastily covered when they had to escape. There was no tombstone. There was no coffin nor weapons to follow him into the afterlife. Just dirt, dust, and the remains of Namimori. But perhaps being in namimori was the greatest gift for him, even if it was in ruins. 

With a strangled gasp, he forced down his sobs and inhaled deeply. 'Breathe' he told himself. 'Breathe.' It didn't seem to be an illusion, but he could have sworn he was in that escape room, a hundred feet under italy. How did he get here, if it wasn't a dream? How was this place fixed?

"Tsu-kun?" His mom called.

Mom? What kind of sick joke was this? She was dead, dead along with that foolish father of his, ambushed when they went on vacation. She was broken when he last saw her, clinging to his father. She had practically broke after hearing what was going on, after hearing they were being hunted. The vacation was supposed to be an escape, so they could blend in with the others, so they could survive. Apparently his dad had become too famous, and was identified. His only comfort was that they had died together. Or.. at least they should have. His mind was whirling, trying to keep up with the situation around him.

"Tsu-kun, youre going to be late!"

Late? Standing up, he grabbed his uniform unconsciously, and entered the restroom, only to be greeted by the reflection of his thirteen year old self. What the heck? He... he was thirteen again? Was he sent back in time? But that was impossible, wasn't it? The bazooka had been destroyed to prevent the milifiore from getting their hands on it, and from what he knew that was the only technology existing (had existed?) that could manipulate time. He couldn't remember a puff of pink smoke either. Or the nauseating warpspace. Pulling on the uniform and checking his bag mindlessly, he came up with every scenario possible. Was this some sort of super illusion that Byakuran made to torment him? Or perhaps it was just a delusion, a dream as the sat in the room waiting for his last moments. Or was he dead already. The last one seemed most likely at this point.

Tsuna felt a headache coming on, his mind working on overdrive. Even paperwork was better then this situation, and that was saying something. Stepping down the stairs, he looked up and froze. There, in her full smiling glory, was his mother. He almost ran and hugged her, his arms trembling under silent stress, terror, and joy. Relief. She was ALIVE. She was before him, breathing and smiling. It took all of his strength to keep his composure, the composure he was trained to keep in all situations, yet it was cracking. He could feel it. But she wasn't really here, was she? She was dead after all. Perhaps he can give into the delusion a little bit? He had missed her oh so much after all. No he couldnt, he decided, enforcing the decision with the multiple lessons Reborn (Crumpled, bleeding, deadDEADdead but don't think about that now) had quite literally hammered into his brain. Never let your guard down. Don't give the enemy what they want. If you need to, go along with it and observe. He had almost forgotten that last one. Silently thanking Reborn for thinking up all the reactions needed for every situation possible (although he was pretty sure even Reborn couldn't have predicted this) he proceeded to go along with what was going on. He may have also been influenced by the tiny bit of him that may or may not have wanted to believe the illusion. He convinced himself otherwise. Realizing she had greeted him, quickly answered back.

"Buo... morning, mom." No buon giorno here. No Italian. She doesn't know Italian. Not at this time. He was still a middle schooler.

"Good morning tsu-kun! Don't you need to hurry? You might get 'bitten to death' again." Worry etched her features, waving a spatula as she spoke.

"Hiiie! Bye mom!" He winced internally at how high his voice was. 

Finding his way to the middle school was harder than he thought, seeing how he hadn't been there ever since he graduated, and took over the Vongola famiglia. He wasn't allowed to attend high school, something about it injuring Reborn's pride as a tutor, and had ended up in Vongola Headquarters in Italy as soon as he graduated. After a few wrong turns, tsuna finally made it to the school, very very late. At the gate of the school was the prefect (Kyouya bleeding out in his arms, weakly smirking as his breath shallowed and stopped. The ruins of namimori and Tsuna's tear filled face was the last thing he saw) glaring at Tsuna as he hurried over to the gates.

"You're late, herbivore."

"s..sorry h..hibari-s...san" Tsuna's words came out in strangled gasps, eyes filled with unshed tears. He blinked them back quickly.

"Kamikorosu." Silver glinted dangerously in the sun, a snarl growing on the prefect's face. Tsuna paled.

After a through beating, Tsuna limped off to class. The pain in his leg and ribs made him reconsider keeping up his 'dame' facade and willingly being beaten up. Even if Kyouya was not at the level that he was at when he was in his twenties, he was still insanely strong. It really didn't help that his thirteen year old self had no stamina or strength. He practically tumbled into class, ignoring the jeering of his fellow classmates as he fell into his seat. The class passed in a blur, the only thing he remembered being the occasional trembling glances at takeshi.

(He was dead too, he remembered. Takeshi had taken down six squadrons that were following them, tearing them down even as his limbs wore down. When he finally stopped, surrounded only by the blood and bodies of his enemies, he collapsed. Tsuna had rushed to his side, remaining guardians shouting at him to come back. Their voices stopped at the sight. Takeshi lay there, in a puddle of blood, coughing and chocking. "Are you alright Tsuna? Oh, good." He had died smiling, pressing his ring and box weapon into Tsuna's trembling hands. His eyes dimmed and his smile seemed to slip away, blood staining his features. Tsuna had screamed.)

Tsuna had chocked on a sob, quickly looking down and clenching his hands to prevent himself from shaking. The lunch bell had saved him, and before anyone could question him, had rushed off. With stifled sobs and repressed flashbacks, he managed to reach the roof. On the roof, he sat at his usual seat, and opening his lunch box, took a bite. He was finally alone, but alone in the one place he didn't want to be alone at. Pulling out his lunchbox, he pulled off the cloth tying it together, and held his chopsticks. The familiar presence of his friends to his right and left were not there, and the roof seemed so cold despite the bright sun above him. 

Crouched over his lunch, a hiccuping sob sounded from his throat without his consent, and tears quickly followed, trailing onto the concrete floor. He pushed the lunch away, curling into himself. They were dead, they are dead, he told himself. There is no changing it. This is all an illusion, and it cannot do anything. Tsuna's sobs grew louder as the sense of solitude inflated, and he soon found himself bawling despite himself. Reluctantly he let himself cry, he deserved it. He hadn't had the chance to cry for any of his friends properly, all of them dying in too quick of a succession. Tsuna only had enough time to bury each of them. No time for grieving or memorials. No time at all. Well, he has all the time in the world now. Rubbing his eyes, he stuffed food into his mouth, not giving himself a chance to sob again. He ate with quickly, food tasting like wood in his mouth. Tears trailed down his face, his thoughts on the deceased. 

With a neatly wrapped empty lunch, he slunk back into his seat, bangs covering his certainly bloodshot eyes. The bell had yet to ring, but he had returned early, unable to stand the emptiness of the roof. The illusion was hurting him more than it should have. 

"Dammit, you're twenty-something now. Stop bawling like a brat." He scolded himself as a sob threatened to break through.

Damn. How was he going to face reborn now? Speaking of that hit-man-turned-child, where was he? He had arrived in his life at middle school, so perhaps he was going to show up soon? He really hoped not, seeing how Reborn had been the last one to pass away, the one who had the goriest death, and the one who had been the last of his companions. Oh hell, if he saw him now, he wasn't sure if he could keep on going along with the stupid illusion. Admittedly the hallucination was becoming more and more realistic by the second. Perhaps he had fallen for it after all, his mind overrun by the mist flames. And for some strange reason, he wished that he could believe it was real. Perhaps it was the idea of a second chance? He knew it was impossible, he was supposed to know how unlikely and improbable it was, but he felt himself hoping, wishing, praying. He pushed those thoughts aside. Class had ended. He needed to get home.

Apparently, fate hated him, even within the illusion. When Tsuna arrived at his home, he was greeted by his merry mother, and a flyer. Reborn's flyer. His mother happily explained to him what had happened, and how the flyer was perfect for him as his brain went into overdrive. He could not trick Reborn, that was impossible. He had gotten better at masking is emotions, but after seeing him die? After the emotional breakdown he had just had during lunch? The possiblities of him actually faking it through was dangerously low. Could an illusion reborn kill him? For some reason, he felt that Reborn could, illusion or not. All he could do was pray that he could make it to his room before.....

"Ciaossu."

Oh it was too soon, too soon indeed.


	3. Revelations and Talents

The greeting was simple, lighthearted, and tore through Tsuna's heart. He choked on his breath, bile rising up his throat. Oh no.

_(Since when was Reborn lighthearted? Never, perhaps with the exception of that one time when he had finally found a temporary cure to his curse. He could have sworn the hitman was beaming at him, if it wasn't for the fact that Reborn was a hitman and the world's greatest at that.)_

With a forced inhale that made him sound like a strangled cat, Tsuna coughed harshly trying to clear the bile that had risen up. His hands and legs were trembling under the invisible pressure, and he had fallen to his knees, a hand to his chest while another strained to keep him up. He swore his arm was going to give out and cause him to face-plant into the wooden floor. Luckily his mother caught onto the fact that something was wrong with her darling son and had gently kneeled by his side, soothing his back and supporting him. It really helped, illusion or not. 

"Are you alright Tsu-kun?" his mother asked, voice filled with worry.

Not trusting his vocal chords, Tsuna mutely nodded, waving his hand in silent confirmation. Truthfully he was everything but 'fine'. Ever since the war started he had to be his family's stability, the little light of hope within the dark curtain cast by the milifiore. He had to be strong and keep smiling, if only to comfort them as they lost their family and friends. And the one who had helped him through, Reborn, had left him. He was alone. He could feel it, the desolate loneliness that cloaked him even in this merry environment. The cloak however faded, and the world came back into focus on full force. Illusions had never been his strong point. He had managed to break one once, but that was when he had help.

Mukuro had been at his side.

("Kufu.... Get a grip, Vongola."

_Mukuro had called out from the dark abyss, his signature laugh not even going into the normal three 'fu's'. The world was black, and not a single thing could be heard. "You have already defeated my illusions with your intuition. I know such a weak illusion such as this cannot defeat you." His voice was cut off at times, but he could hear him clearly. He was close by, near enough to make Tsuna hear. Taking in a deep breath and trusting Mukuro to keep him safe for the time being, he focused on himself. Breathe in. Breathe out. The fuzzy static blocking out his senses faded away, and the sounds of screaming and gunfire slowly came into focus. The stench of blood and fire quickly joined it, and his hyper intuition, something that he had purposefully dulled to prevent himself from loosing hope, flared. 'Danger,' it screamed, and Tsuna's eyes snapped open._

_There, standing before him, almost in a protective stance, was Mukuro. His dark clothes were torn, riddled with holes and cuts, blood staining it. He couldn't accurately predict how much he was injured with the clothes blending in with the blood, but seeing how Mukuro was clenching his trident, he knew it was bad. The man turned to face him, and he saw it. Mukuro was grinning his usual smirk, his six paths eye glowing with his flames but his other eye, the normal one, was gouged out. Blood dripped down consistently down his face, almost as if he was crying. Mukuro's grin grew._

_"Ah, I see you have made it out Vongola. Kufufufufu, I knew a man who defeated me could not fall under such a flimsy illusion for too long. I am afraid you must run now, however, we are almost surrounded."   Mukuro seemed overly pleased by this revelation, if his fu's were anything to go by._

_His eye, even with the spinning six within it, reflected some sort of guilt and sadness, a soft farewell. Tsunas intuition screamed at him to grab Mukuro, stop him from doing whatever he was planning. The purple flames spread as the eye stopped at the number one, and his body was suddenly clean of all wounds. Mukuro grinned._

_"Shall we go?"_

_Tsuna had nodded, taking Mukuro's hand, an action strangely out of character, but ignored it for the enemies that had begun surrounding them. Purple--violet, a part of him insisted--flames danced around them, and consumed their enemies as they picked their way to the exit, the back door to the abandoned apartment complex and had made it to the woods. Gokudera and Yamamoto had arranged to meet up with them there, and knowing that help was near let Tsuna let down his guard. It was only for a moment, but that moment was all the Milifiore needed. A flaming shot came flying out of nowhere, charging at the dazed vongola boss. It collided with a wall of solid purple flame, smothering out the opposing red flames._

_"Kufufufu it seems like someone wants to lay a hand on what is mine." Mukuro grinned, saying a phrase he had not said in a very long time._

_Tsuna paled at the realization that he was the one they were after. He cursed himself for not paying attention, for endangering them both. Mukuro's grin seemed to grow wider as Tsuna's face paled further. Millifiore soiders flooded the area._

_"Well then vongola, how about you get out of my way while I let loose for once?")_

Pulling himself out of his flashback, the longest one by far, he pulled in a trembling breath, and calmed himself. As horrifying as it had been, it helped him remembered how he used to break illusions. His intuition. Groaning at the idea of re-opening his intuition again, he resigned to his fate of knowing again. But he knew that he would much rather know too much than being stuck in such a painful illusion. He silently thanked mukuro for teaching him how to break illusions during the mission in his flashback. Mukuro had saved him then, and had led him out of the enemy flooded area on the brink of death, running purely on mist flames and real illusions that had kept his bullet riddled heart together. Another tremor ran through Tsuna, and he forced it to settle. He was not thinking about them now, he needed to leave the illusion first.

"Sorry mom... I think i need to lie down" tsuna's voice cracked as he spoke, the coarse voice causing him to mentally wince. She believed him, and with a quick word with Reborn, helped him up the stairs.

Collapsing onto his bed, tsuna inhaled sharply, pulling in the scents around him, and then held his breath. Pulling himself out of the outside world and diving deep into his consciousness, he willed the flames to light, to petrify and shatter the walls he himself had built over the years of denial and refusal. He could see the the mirrors around him shattering, breaking and splintering. The notifications, the predictions that had been held back for so long hit him, practically suffocating him.

' _he will die for you. do not let him leave your side.'_  
 _'Listen to me. Listen to yourself before it it too late.'_  
 _'You are a fool. Carry your burden properly.'_  
 _'the second sun has left and now the sky is empty. It has none to embrace. The world is torn.'_  
 _'Breaking the rules of the universe, well that sounds reasonable for this situation, doesn't it?'_  
 _'They're all dead, but what about you?'_  
 _'The trinisette are the rules of the universe. And two thirds of it sides with you.'_  
 _'You have broken the rules of reality.'_  
 _'Creating another parallel timeline is a gods power.'_  
 _'... Believe. You know this is real. Because you are me. And I am you. And I know to believe.'_

Tsuna froze, his adult form staring at the child him before him, a manifestation of the intuition. The child extended his hand towards its counterpart.

_"Welcome back tenth. They need you now."_

Tsuna smiled weakly in return, taking the extended hand. The child grinned, a open and merry look upon his face something he hasn't done in decades. Tsuna warily smiled back in return, and the child turned to a blinding light. He awoke back on his bed, face down in the pillow. He sensed Reborn on the other side of the door, emotions of uncertainty and anticipation _(not fear, never fear, the ultimate hitman does not 'fear' anything)_  as he stood there. Tsuna, however, ignored his once tutor. 

This was not an illusion. That realization hurt and relieved at the same time. He could not save them once, what if he failed them again? But then, these people, once dead and buried, were alive. Living. He had created a parallel world and and he was given a chance to change. He created a chance. He had changed fate, he had saved (will save? Or given the opportunity to change? No matter, they will not be dying this time) his family, his friends, and he would protect them. 

Solidifying his resolve with a clenched fist and nod, he pulled himself upright, and opened the door. He swore there was an evil glint in his tutor's _(ex-tutor's?)_ eyes. The smirk on his face only seemed to confirm it.

"Ciaossu. Are you feeling better now, dame-tsuna?"

"A little. And don't call me dame-tsuna!" Tsuna scowled. He had earned the right to his name, full name rather than the stupid nickname, ages ago. Not that the tutor knew.

"I'll stop calling you dame-tsuna when you're not so dame." He leapt up and with a sharp kick to Tsuna's forehead, sat down on his floor.

"Well, I am Reborn, your new home tutor. But that's not my real job." Reborn pulled out a gun. "My job is to make you a mafia boss."

Tsuna stared at reborn, brown-orange meeting black. Well, that was awfully blunt. He couldn't remember how the introductions went last time, so he opted for the most 'dame-tsuna like' reaction. He screeched.

"HIIIEEEeee! What!?"

Looks like he stilled had his feminine screaming skills. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of that or not.


	4. Because we are running, running from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry that took a while. This story actually has five different versions, and I gave up and chose this one (this one is probably the best out of all of them.) I am still a bit dissatisfied with it though.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, and happy new year!

  
"Run!"

That word was no longer an exclamation, but a beg. Emerald eyes bored into his while pale white hands clasped his shoulder. The gloves that once covered them were mere scraps now, but the man had insisted on keeping them on.  _('they're a gift from you', he insisted when he told him it was useless now)_

"Run, please, RUN juudaime! Please.."

  
The silverette's grip on his shoulder loosened as the gunshots neared. Tsuna tried to argue, but his words broke into stutters, Gokudera's appearance taking a heavy toll on him. _(Because who wouldn't be breaking down when your friend--family, right-hand man--was riddled with bullet holes and his shirt was now dyed red when it was supposed to be BLACK and he was straining to even smile at him-and-his-eyeswerealreadyDIMMING)_ The silverette  
smiled at him, and had pushed something into the brunette's hands.

  
"Take care of Uri for me, boss. She likes you better anyways..." Gokudera broke into a cough, blood sputtering.

  
Tsuna's paling gloved hands trembled as he realized what was in his hands. There, almost innocently in his cupped hands, was a red handkerchief embroidered with a flame around the edges. And within it, wrapped neatly was Gokudera's vongola box and ring. Tsuna paled even further. 

  
"No, no please Hayato--don't leave me too, I've already lost too many of you..." Tsuna choked.

  
"Take him... hurry.. baseball idiot.."

 

It was really only then that Tsuna felt the firm hand on his shoulder.  _(It was trembling. Takeshi and Hayato had been the first ones, the first and the 'oldest' guardians, and yet here was one of them, breathing his last)_ Takeshi nodded stiffly, eyes hard set with determination as he tugged tsuna away from his long-time companion. Hayato smiled at them, and with a last wheeze, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Tsuna could see his friend stutter through an inhale of smoke, and before he could struggle against Takeshi's firm yet trembling pull, Hayato flicked the cigarette away. 

  
  
Tsuna could only stare as the Millifiore soldiers ran towards them though the woods, and Hayato's cigarette fell. All seemed to slow when Tsuna recognized the familiar sight of a wick at where the cigar fell and all he could do was scream.

  
The forest exploded into a flash of light, smaller explosions following. The bright bursts of lights reflected off of Tsuna's face as he was dragged through the forest, faster now, tears falling down his face. His unoccupied hand reached out in a desperate motion towards the center of the explosion, unwanted memories of smiling emerald eyes surfacing in his mind.

 

"NO!"

\--------------

The sound Tsuna made when he shot out of bed was inhuman, a cross between a choke and a pained gurgle, which caused his tutor to instantly sit up awake. Tsuna was breathing hard yet silently, legs pulled close and face buried in his knees. His shoulders were shaking, hands twitching and trembling but everything was deathly silent. 

Tsuna had not slept after the incident where the little remaining guardians were attacked at night, when all but Reborn was soundly asleep. The attack had been brutal for the half-asleep guardians, Reborn taking the blunt of the damage.  _(Tsuna didn't even know that an infant's body could hold so much blood.)_  Ever since Tsuna had learned to be silent, and to sleep as little as possible. 

But now he was in a place that was in peace, there was no bullet riddled walls or tense atmospheres and the eternal game of cat and mouse. There was no enemy  _(Yet, because Byakuran was coming no matter what, and all he could really do was to get ready for it, because there was no finding him--that man couldn't be found whenever he didn't want to be)_  and these instincts really had no current use.

But you really couldn't get rid of instincts that you have honed in about a year of war.  _(Especially when you were losing friends right and left and he was having too many flashbacks. Right now was NOT the time for this)_  Tsuna settled his thoughts quickly, forcing a stillness onto his quavering shoulders, gnawing on his lower lip. Settling down, tsuna gave a weary glance at the clock settled on the desk near his bed, and sighed at the time. 3:30 AM, a time he was getting used to waking at. 

With nothing else to do, he settled down onto his bed and pulled out his laptop. With a hesitant pause, he began his work. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to have any sort of advantage over Byakuran this time. 

\--------------

 Reborn was confused, to say the least. If you said the most, however, he would be confused, hesitant (not scared, mind you), analyzing, annoyed, and well, worried. His new student had been different from his file from day one. But then, Iemitsu was a coddling idiot, who crooned over his son and wife during Mafia meetings so he couldn't be surprised, but this was a bit too different. 

The reports that Idiot-Iemitsu had written stated that his son was adorable, timid, stuttered a lot, clumsy, and was his fluffy little tuna fish. This child was--okay sure why not, he could see the logic in it--adorable, and timid at times, but his eyes spoke of a different story. They were dark, and the shock that filled his eyes when he saw him was in no means faked. And the way he reacted,  _(chocking on his own breath, forced steadying and the distant glaze over his eyes as he drowned himself in images different from what was before him)_  was all too familiar. He saw it in those who were scarred, torn, and all too well aware of what had happened but was denying it with all their might, almost like he was running and running away but was getting nowhere.

 _(He had heard of illusions that tear your mind apart from the inside out, breaking apart all sense of reality, so perhaps this was something similar? He needed to talk to mammon, viper now, about this. If it was an implanted illusion this was veryVERYvery bad._  

So when Reborn had been startled awake by a chocked back scream of 'no!', he was very concerned. Tsuna had sat there, trembling and doubled over for several minuets until he finally calmed down, and pulled out his laptop. The light of the device flickered and illuminated his student's face as he worked, eyes focused and typing quickly. It seemed he did not notice how Reborn was awake and openly staring, which was a bit of a surprise seeing how paranoid Tsuna was acting earlier. 

The typing on the computer was quick and precise, nothing like Tsuna's usual dame-persona, implying that his new student was holding back. A lot. Reborn grimaced as he watched Tsuna concentrate on whatever he was doing on the device was causing him to grimace, and Reborn had to admit his curiosity was peaked. 

Reborn was not one to assume, but if Tsuna's actions were anything to go by, something  wrong had occurred in Iemitsu's absence, something the sparsely stationed Vongola agents could not help with. And from what he had seen so far, this something was severe. Whatever it was had caused Tsuna to choke when they met, and for him to lock himself into his room for about 6 hours, and for him to have a deathly pale face when he exited. This event had caused his paranoia and tension, and whatever that glazed look in his eyes is. 

And he was going to find out whatever the hell this 'event' was.

\--------------

Tsuna had been awake since 3:30 in the morning, typing on his computer, setting up an underground site for communications and planning. He had set up a timeline map and had made a chat mechanism to allow communication with his past guardians (hopefully future guardians, but then, did he really want to get them involved again? He would have to think on that.) With a bit of hesitation, he sent the link to the chat to all of his once-guardians with a polite invitation. (It was less polite and more challenging for kyou--Hibari)

The replies were instantaneous and quite amusing for tsuna's end.

  
(Administrator: sky enters the chatroom)  
(Preset name:cloud enters the chatroom)

  
Sky: hello! Glad to see you on. However, shouldn't you be in school right now?

  
Cloud: how did you get my email.

  
Sky: well... i found it on the net?

  
Cloud: a hacker.

  
Sky: haha... i guess you can put it that way. I've done nothing 'bad' really...

Cloud: Hn.

(Preset name:Rain enters the chatroom)

  
Rain: hahaha hello!

\--------------

The conversation was quite interesting, Kyouya (hibari, he quickly corrected) had raged once he discovered that Takeshi (Rain)  was a Namimori student and should be getting to school, and had began a sort-of argument. Tsuna found it nostalgic.  _(Painfully nostalgic, because Hibari had been the first to die and he had not heard Takeshi banter with anyone ever since. Hibari had been their best fighter, so his death was a shock to everyone.)_  

The alarm quickly cut off Tsuna's train of thought, ruin's of Namimori and the shallow grave of Kyouya _(HIBARI, he reminded himself_ ) fading into the image of his room, light filtering through the windows. Reborn was sitting there, right across from with him with a signature smirk, laptop providing the only barrier between them. In Reborn's tiny lap was his alarm clock, blaring loudly. Tsuna stared.

"I was going to say time to wake up, but seems you were already awake." Reborn's smirk grew.

"Good morning?" Tsuna was unsure how to reply to that.

"Good morning. Now hurry up and get ready for school." 

Reborn's small hands whacked the alarm into silence, black eyes peering into Tsuna's brown ones. Tsuna gulped, nodding. Tsuna had dragged himself out of bed, fixing it as he went along in habbit. When they had began living in Italy, Reborn had began hammering manners into him  _(literaly)_. Keeping your bed neat was a big one, and the most bothersome. Why did he even need a king sized bed anyway? Reborn watched this with keen intrest, unnoticed by the dazed Tsuna. 

With practiced ease  _(that really only had been used last when he was dressing up to go to the meeting with Byakuran, his hands had been shaking then, and he had not been able to tie his tie correctly. Hayato had gone into a panic when he was Tsuna's mess of a knot.)_  Tsuna quickly dressed himself, only with an occasional stumble over a sleeve or pant-leg. With a tug, he straightened out his vest and his hand instinctively reached to tug at his gloves as well, only to find his sleeve cuff.  _(He already missed the familiar comfort of his gloves, leather and metal against his skin, and his rings, the heavy metal familiar and comforting. They were his main weapons after all, even after he learned how to use different weapons. His tutor had been a bit let-down that he refused to take on a gun as his main. He got over it quickly, he was not one to sulk.)_  With a uncomfortable tug at the cuff, he left the room, feet forcibly making noise across the wooden floors. 

Breakfast was a short and hurried thing, Tsuna stuffing the toast and egg into his mouth, followed by muffled farewells for this mother. She did not seem to mind, smile blinding as ever as she waved to him cheerfully. Reborn had stayed behind, taking his time eating and drinking his coffee. As Tsuna made his way to school, his intuition blared. 'you won't like what's coming next.' Tsuna swallowed harshly, the warning setting him off 

It turned out that nothing really happened during school, other than his daily interaction  _(beating was more like it)_  with Hibari that was barely avoided and the occasional glanced at Takeshi that had slipped through his tightening guard. ( _he really should get used to calling everyone by their last names. He had only really got around to calling them by their first names AFTER he became decimo/neo-primo of the vongola.)_  The bell rang loudly, and the class immediately cleared, tsuna slipping through the crowd to the roof. It was empty, as always, and he misses the voices, the incessant chatter and arguments that always accompanies his family.  _(But somehow some part of him is releived, because he doesn't have to face them just yet, not yet, because he couldn't handle being smiled at by the faces that he had seen dying for him last--)_  He pushes down the sorrow and eats his food, ignoring the fact that everything seems to taste bitter, because of that hollow feeling in his chest. He swallows the bitter food hoping to stop the tears.  

Instead, he plans and thinks, drowning out the sounds of the impromptu baseball match occurring just int he field behind him, cheering voiced taunting his helplessness. He instead thinks and thinks, trying to remember all that had happened last time. He freezes 

He had ended up confessing to Kyoko because of the dying-will bullet, didn't he? 

Then where was Kyoko? 

Tsuna suddenly pales and there is a lump in his throat, and he cannot help but choke. How had he forgotten? Kyoko was his family as well  _(He had not seen her die, and the last time he saw her was when she was laughing with Haru in the marketplace, oblivious to the war ongoing around them. He has smiled bitterly, then asked Mukuro to take away their memories of them. They were not getting involved again. Ryohei-nii-san had cried, but agreed that this was for their own good.)_  Did something happen to her, something that did not occur last time? Events, scenarios, and all what-if's flood his mind and before he knows it he had stuffed his lunchbox into his bag and was dashing down the stairs. 

He does not noticed the startled look on Hibari's face  _(Yes good, get used to that)_  as he dashes by him, adrenaline and blood rushing to his head as he thinks in overdrive, the shortest path to the boxing room because if anyone knows what happened to Kyoko it was her brother. With short calculations, Tsuna pries open a window, somewhat sensing Hibari's curious look behind him, and leaps out. 

Before Hibari or anyone else could call out  _(or bite to death for running in the hallway)_ , he was gone, running over to where the sport's club rooms were, legs aching and breath short. He could feel the flames resonating within him, desperately fueling him while he pushes himself to do the impossible. However his body is too weak, too unused to the excessive use of flames unlike his older self, and everything comes crashing down just as he approaches the door. He collapses, and only barely manages to drag himself to the wall beside the door, breath short and willing himself to rest. Tsuna swears to himself that if he finds out he changed something and Kyoko is now dead or worse he will never forgive himself _(because he promised he would protect them in the future and the promise applies to all versions of them, past or not)_

Just as Tsuna finally begins breathing normally and the pain in his legs finally recede, the door opens to reveal a familiar figure and his breath just stops again. Before him in his tall, silver-haired glory is sasagawa ryohei, his brother figure and the fourth one to go. This is when he realizes why he did not want to see them so soon.

_(When their eyes meet his face morphs into that with half a face gone, remaining eye dull as he was blown away with a shot of flame. The part of his face that was shot is melting, blood dripping and almost boiling as the stench of burning flesh and hair fills the air. Tsuna chokes and chokes, remembering the warmth of nii-san's flames as he healed them and encouraged, him, his whispered 'extreme's. He remembers his grin, wide and unbeatable and it fades into the horror-movie scene before him. This is war, a part of him reminds him sadly as his face turns paler and paler and wonders why the divine beings up there had to take his brother figure from him in such a state. The blood feels almost oily in his hands as he stands there shell shocked from the fact that Ryohei had taken that storm-lighting combination shot in his place, knowing full well he was going to die.)_

_(he distantly hears Ryohei's promise that he will protect his 'little brother' with his dying will, taking a leaf out of Reborn's book. )_

Tsuna's vision blurs and fades as he sees a startled familiar face, panicked shout filling his ears. 

"WHA..ARE YOU OKAY TO THE EXTREME? OH NO! AH, HIBARI THIS KID IS TURNING EXTREMELY PALE WHAT DO I.."

The voices disappear, and a soft wind of air returns to his lungs as his body falls limp.


	5. Distance is the Key

They were walking, marching into the darkness that encompassed the entire area. They also happened to be walking towards him.

_'no'_

Each one walked, not even flinching as they were torn apart, bullet holes riddling one while another lost an arm. They just kept walking, faces blank and emotionless.

_'please, no'_

The black haired one flashed a violent purple as multiple gashes appeared on his body, a piercing light of red puncturing a lung. He collapsed first 

_'noNoNO, let me go, let me go to them'_  

The little one glowed next, green lights flickering and reaching out almost desperately as bullets opened gaping holes in his head and tiny body. Blood began to flow, and he fell onto the floor, dull thud echoing louder than the first. 

_'why wont you let me move? why wont you let me go to their side? why won't you let me die with them, you could let me do that much...'_

The girl, hair identical to the man beside her, illuminated next, Indigo swirling around her in a violent motion, similar to that of a tornado. She looked him in the eye, single eye flickering with an unidentifiable emotion before she quite literally disappeared, flickering almost as if her existence was a hologram.

_'we would drop like flies he had told us, mockingly'_

The white haired one was next, half of his head melting as his body was pockmarked with bullet holes. He could almost smell the burning flesh as the yellow light flared around him, covering him like armor, armor that arrived too late. He fell as well, thud sounding more like a squelch. 

_'even if he was just mocking us, he was right'_

The next to flare up was the purple haired man, who had been walking tall and proud just moments before. Bullet holes pierced through him, leaving him looking like a beehive, leaving him in shape that would make most consider him dead. But he stumbled forward, a glint in his eyes could be seen, then suddenly violet light wrapped around him. He looked healed, and he had marched forward, as darkness cloaked him and his figure faded, leaving behind a wisps of violet flames, fading in the non-existent wind.

_'as irritating as it is, he was always right'_

The silver haired man was next, red flames roaring around him as the hissing of wicks filled the air. His body, already torn through with too many lead bullets, was barely able to keep upright as the hissing got louder. three. two. one. The explosion roared in the darkness, engulfing the remaining men but they walked forward, unaffected. The silverette collapsed, body charred and unrecognizable. _'  
_

_I will defeat you, or their deaths will be in vain'_

The shorter black haired man quickly followed, lighting up in blue flames, and the world was humid. It was almost like the entire area fogged up, and the man's arm was promptly sliced off. He staggered, blue flames leaking from his arm with his blood, trailing on the black ground. He stumbled forward, and more gashes appeared on his remaining arm and legs, until an x-shaped cut appeared on his back. As he staggered forward, barely two feet away from Tsuna, his eyes lit up in a desprate determination, and his lips pulled up into a smile, one that sent him reeling back in his mind.

"Good luck Tsuna. You can do it."

He had given him one last grin, one last cheesy grin before he fell forward, eyes darkening and life fading as he fell. Tsuna felt his body shake as he gasped for air, staring at the empty space before him in hope of ignoring the bodies that led up to him. His lips trembled as he opened them to speak.

_'I will not forgive you, villain of our time. I will not forgive you for their deaths.'_

His voice was no more than a croak, but the promise was there, a promise to the dead that he had learned to accept were never returning. He turned around, finally facing the white light that was behind him all along, as stepped in. He ignored a part of him that insisted that he was running form his burden, from all that was entrusted to him.

Behind him, where he once stood laid a smaller corpse, faintly glowing yellow. He acted as if he had not noticed its presence as he walked on. 

 

\--------------

 

Tsuna gasped for air, hand reaching out in a almost desperate manner as he shot upright, the infirmary bed sheets flying off of him. His face was stained with tears, and his hands were shaking, grasping for something he could not see. A firm hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"You know, I don't treat of men."

A familiar voice drawled behind him, and Tsuna noticed that the man's hand was familiar as well. He looked over his shoulder to see the unshaven face of Shamal, the mafia doctor. Tsuna quickly suppressed the urge to hug the man ( _The last time he saw the man, he was broken, shattered and a shell of his former self. Milifiore had grabbed him and had tried to get the Vongola HQ location from him. The doctor, while technically neutral, had taken the secret to the grave, not even speaking when his mind was scrambled beyond recognition. Hayato had hugged the man when he was breathing his last, Hayato's shoulders trembling in a silent sob. The broken man had managed to pat him on the back one last time.)_  and took on a blank facade, or blank as it could be with a tear-stained face.

"You are?"

"Docter Shamal, I specialize in women. However Reborn here demanded I come over and take a look at you." 

Shamal huffed, pointing irately to the infant sitting on the infirmary chair by his bed. Reborn simply raised his eyebrows at the man, causing him to pull his hand back. Tsuna distinctly noticed the small crease on the not-child's forehead, a telltale sign of his worry. Was his nightmare-induced reactions that bad?

"But really, you didn't need to call ME you know. His symptoms make his problems glaringly obvious." Shamal groaned, slumping into the larger doctor's swivel chair. "Its PTSD. Even you should be able to tell." 

"So it is. I was afraid of that." Reborn nodded, confirming that he had suspected that as well.

Tsuna was very confused. PTSD? That was post traumatic stress disorder, why would he... oh. Of course. War. He had been through the worst war  _(because what could be worse than a tyrant, that rules over the world he might add, coming after you from every possible angle with people who could fly, use illusions, and shoot flames that can pierce through concrete?)_ that was all crammed into a period of one year. Very, very stressful year. Lots of trauma. 

Well then, he guessed that made sense. Leaving a war unscathed was... well impossible. Even if he was physically well now.

"So you already knew. Reborn, did you really call me from my company of lovely ladies JUST to confirm your suspicions?" Shamal groaned, conversation continuing in the background.

"I really hoped I was wrong." Reborn shrugged, hat tilted down. 

"Well from what I can tell, you're not." Shamal huffed, eyeing the Vongola heir.

Tsuna gnawed on his lip, ignoring the twin stares that he only noticed because of his intuition. Well, that was going to be hard to explain. How was he going to do this? Just say he didn't speak about it? It was true, but he was unsure how long he could put off his... trauma as something that did NOT have to do with the future. He would have to think more about it later, when he was not being stared at. 

"What caused this, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, causing Shamal to flinch.

"You shouldn't be asking traumatized people that Reborn! You could cause him to break down!" Shamal hissed, uncharacteristically glaring at the small hitman. 

"We can't help him if we don't know the problem" Reborn retorted sharply, studying the boy before him a tinge of worry in his dark coal eyes.

Well it looked like he didn't have time anymore. Better to think now. What caused this...? That was simple to answer, War. He had been bathed in blood and flesh, trampling over the bodies of his friends just to loose more, more, and more until he lost them all. A grimace spread itself upon his face, startling the two sitting beside his bed. Well that was something he couldn't tell them. What kind of middle schooler experiences war anyways? Well perhaps a Mafia boss, but he wasn't one yet so he couldn't tell the truth, maybe something a bit more vague? 

"I... I was... It.. they were all... "

He really didn't know where to start. He didn't noticed the worried looks exchanged between the two onlookers as he tried to organize his thoughts. Perhaps some vague implication that he saw some people die? There were some mafia related incidents near Namimori when he was younger after all, mafia scrambling for the weakness of the CEDEF lion. None of the would-be assassins made it to him though, and he only found out about them when he found the reports on them when he made Decimo. Reading those reports almost made him sigh out in relief that he didn't have to experience those attacks himself, for his younger self would have ended up mentally scarred.

"... they all died. Blood and bodies and they.. it..."

He choked, not even bothering to remember if there was such a bloody incident when he was younger. All he could see was his guardians' dull eyes, and reborn's mangled corpse, all piling at his feel along with the enemies he had slain, those he had refused to forget. Everyone had told him to let go, forget those he had slain for the sake of his sanity, but he had refused, insisting on carrying the burden of every single life. He still remembered their faces, and their names if he had gotten the chance to know them. Ricardo, Eman, Guilett, Finnald, the list went on with the nameless faces. 

".... it was all my fault."

He could feel the tension in the room skyrocket, detecting the weight of his words. Shamal swallowed audibly, and had dragged the small hitman out of the room. Tsuna could still hear parts of their whispered conversation form the other side of the door. 

"Reborn!" Shamal hissed, "What the HELL happened??"

"I dont know. I never heard of any assassins making it anywhere near Namimori, much less Iemitsu's family. If there was, that baka-Iemitsu would have been making a fuss, coming here despite the risks! You should know that as well as me!" Reborn growled back, apparently frustrated with the lack of information.

Tsuna felt guilty for feeding them misdirecting information, but this was needed. Besides, getting that little bit off his chest was hugely relieving, even if it came with a bucket full of guilt. Pushing down the rising bile and feelings, he steadied his breathing. They won't be dying this time, he would make sure of it. 

Even if he had to push everyone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a while, and I apologize for my lack of activity. I was planning on updating it soon, I swear! Haha well that was one hell of a chapter. Took alot out of me to write this even though its quite short, its actually alternative version 4. (like the chapter before, i feel quite unsatisfied. May be subject to change)
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [EDIT] There were a TON of inconsitencies and as much as I wanted Mukuro to be the last one there, it wouldn't have worked without a whole LOAD of edits, so the order of their ultimate demise[s] were changed!


	6. Wake Up (the dream is over_)

Tsuna sat on the hill, over watching the medium-sized town of Namimori, wind billowing and rustling, running past him in a fury of leaves and gales. Tsuna did not even flinch as he watched the lights slowly flicker on in the distance as the sun slowly seeped into the earth, disappearing and staining the sky black.

The ground before the tree line was empty, he noticed.

_(There was supposed to be charred earth here, and a patch of upturned dark dirt)_

Tsuna glanced back at the tree line, just to make sure nothing was there. Nothing. Perhaps that was what felt so off, the idea that there was nothing there when there was so much weight in his chest. It felt so strange. Oh so strange. He needed to fix it.

Standing up from the grass that he had been sitting on for the past few hours, he approached the place where grass faded to dirt, and soon to forest. _(it was here, blood stained rock and melted stone, the smell of burning oak and scorched flesh, it was here he knelt, it was here that he last saw that fleeting smile)_ Tsuna traces over the dirt, exactly where the sense of wrongness arises from, and draws a line. It needs a proper marking, not a line in the dirt, he supposes.

A hand reaches into the still pocket of his shirt and tugs out his wallet, all empty of cash. It seems he had been robbed. With a flicker of amusement that crosses his face, he pulls apart the thin cloth that is the backing of his wallet, and a crisp ten thousand yen note. Probably a present or some sort of allowance, something his younger self meant to keep in times of emergency _(not that this measly amount would help in case of mafia disasters)_.

Bill carefully placed back into the wallet, he leaves the hill with a whispered promise to return, walking to town with an objective in mind. _(two, if you count avoiding ky-hibari)_ He arrives at the store rather quickly, being on the outskirts of town, and he enters the small store with a graceful silence that shouldn't be there. The old storekeeper notices him anyway.

"What do you need, kid? This isnt a place for people like you."

The man is short, hair grey and turning white with a prominent hunchback. He holds a cane in his hand but there is a sort of energy to him, Tsuna supposes, that comes with people like these. _(He can't say men because he's seen women with more prominent auras before)_ The old man's hands are worn and calloused but obviously strong, his grip on the cane sturdy and un-shaking.

"I need a stone, a small one."

"Your pet die or something?"

The man finally looks up, almost glassy eyes staring at Tsuna's figure. He sighs and tsuna gives a half shrug, and turns from the counter, almost hobbling behind the fabric divider covered doorway. A few scraping sounds can be heard, and the man returns with a small plate of polished stone, smooth and simple.

"Can you carve it?"

"It'll cost you."

"Its only a word."

The storekeeper gives him a strange look, but nods anyway, and awkwardly walks again into the back room. He returns with a simple chisel and hammer, giving him a bland look. Tsuna gives him a small smile in return. He really does appreciate this after all, its important.

"Whaddya want."

"Tomo. Friend."

The strange look returns on the storekeepers face but he lifts the chisel anyway, and with a sharp click of the hammer that only a professional can make, carves the stone. Tsuna watches the process with wonder, for he had always appreciated the talented. He was always the clumsy one, and could always appreciate watching artists at work. _(The arts was something he tried to practice, before the war.)_

The black stone is quickly covered in dust, but the storekeep knows what he's doing, and with a deft clank, he lifts the chisel. Fingers trace over the stone and its grooves, and with something akin to satisfaction in his eyes, blows on the rock. The dust flies everywhere and and Tsuna cannot stop a few coughs, but when his eyes finally refocuses, his eyes water.

**「友」**

The single kanji is stark white on the polished black stone, and a sharp sensation of pain shoots through his chest. Friend. Friends. _Family_. All that he had lost, all that he longed for. They called themselves family, guardians, allies, but in the end they were just one thing. Friends.

The old man gives Tsuna a weary but kind look and mutters something about the rock being a cut-off slab, and that its pretty much a useless slab because its less than a feet long while taking the large bill from the trembling brunette's hand. Tsuna doesn't even notice, the word pulling him into the black stone, into guilt, into pain. The sensation of cold coins and several bills, however, manage to stop his train of thought and he thanks the old man with a murmur. Stuffing the bills and change into his pocket while taking the slab of stone into his arms, he cradles it close to his chest.

The next store he arrives at is further from the hill, in the Namimori marketplace. The stores are starting to close and he is basically one of the few people there, but he doesn't mind. Instead he focuses on running, praying on making it into the store on time and not dropping the several inch thick stone slab in his arms.

Tsuna barely makes it, and the store owner gives him an annoyed look, but accepts his request anyway. A yellow Asphodel, a purple Hyacinth, a red Helenium, a blue belladonna, a stem of Cudweed, a violet Dogbane and a batch of bright orange Adonis. The look on the storekeeper's face darkens as he hear's the list, and rushes off to create the strangely colored bouquet. Tsuna quickly requests that the individual flowers are separated while the Adonis is bundled together and he receives a quick reply as the florist works, wrapping the flowers in colored paper that matches its color, and places a plastic sheet around it before tying it together with a matching ribbon as well.

Tsuna leaves the closing store with a rainbow of bouquets and a heavy black slab, waking quickly to the hill. The sun has basically set, and the sky is no longer a burning orange but a dull blue that fades into black. In the distance there area few bright stars that are beginning to shine in the curtain of darkness, and Tuna bathes in the atmosphere. His feet carry him back to the very spot he had knelt at earlier, back to the line in the dirt.

His heart clenches again as he sees the line, but he does not comment, and instead places the stone slap upon the ground, facing upwards. The single kanji seems to glow in the darkness as tsuna shifts the rock around until it feels right, then places the flowers down, arranging it into a neat rainbow.

He does not notice as tears start to flow, the orange bouquet undone and orange flowers surrounding the single colored ones, but he remembers the sting of his hand scraping against the stone as he continues to arrange the flowers. _(Its a bit late, he thinks, or a bit early, but he decides that this is better than none.)_

The grave is complete _(because that's what he bought, a grave at a funeral home that also serves as an old stone carver's studio)_ and the flowers have finally aligned themselves into the image that he wanted. The orange flowers wrap themselves around the differently colored bouquets and cushion them at their resting spots.

'protecting them' tsuna distantly notices 'not the other way around.'

A sense of peace _(not exactly a complete feeling of peace, but peace nonetheless)_ surrounds Tsuna as he kneels at the grave dirt stained and scratched hands at his sides as he lowers his head, tears dripping as he sits there. There's a moment of silence as his shoulders tremble and his body shakes, but he finally speaks after a sharp inhale of breath.

"I'm sorry. I really really am, this is the best I can do right now and..."

Another breath.

"It won't happen again."

And that was a promise he couldn't afford to break.

_(because they were his friends, his precious family and he would be dammed if he let them down again. It didn't matter if over half of them hated his guts right now, he would still love them and protect them._

_Although he would prefer not dealing with a rampaging angsty Xanxus again.)_

By the time Tsuna returned home, Nana was worried. Insanely worried. Her dearest son _(whom she loved oh so much and hated how she couldn't comfort him, especially when he collapsed and started chocking-and-he-was-so-pale-oh-what-in-theworldevenhappened?)_ She knew she was ditzy and alot of people called her clueless, but she was not blind. She could see it, her son was suffering, in pain, and she couldnt tell why. She didnt know what hurt more, not being able to help him, or not knowing why he was this way.

So when Tsuna walked through the door with a weak 'im home' and shuffled into the living room with dirt stained pants and hands, eyes pink and puffy with a drained look to his face, Nana froze. The stains didn't look like he fell down again, more like the ones she got when she was gardening, but Tsuna didn't garden. He also looked like he was crying which was alarming in its own right, since Tsuna only cried when things really bad happened. _(He would shout out in pain and screech with tears in his eyes, but he only cried, fully cried with sobbing and dripping nose and uncontrolled hiccups when it was really really bad)_

Her son looked so weak, so fragile and Nana could only do what she did best. A beaming smile wove its way across her face and she took the cooling dinner from the table and placed it into the microwave, setting it for two minuets.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun! Sit down and eat your dinner, Reborn-kun and I already finished!"

Tsuna, albeit reluctantly, moved to the kitchen sink and washed his hands before sitting down, fiddling with his hands. It was then that Nana saw a weight lifted from Tsuna's shoulders, and relief flooded her veins. Perhaps crying helped? She always believed in her family, and always will, because they were strong.

_(and she was weak, oh so weak, and all she could do was believe as Iemitsu left for some sort of work so dangerous he had to lie, and that when he came back he always had at least one new scar. And tsuna, her sweet Tsu-kun, bullied at school, a place she couldn't reach but she wanted to be able to so much. But she'd constantly heard about how children are bullied more when parents intervene and tu-kun hadn't even told her about he bullying yet so what could she do? If he hadn't told her that means she shouldn't intervene, right? She knew he was strong, that he could do it. So she'll keep believing in him, supporting him, and he'll overcome it on his own, she knew it.)_

_(But that didn't mean she stopped cringing at his wounds and his poor excuses, or that she stopped wishing she could help)_

The microwave dinged dutifully and Nana pulled out the plate of food, rice and hamburgers, as well as a side of salad that she added after she microwaved it. Tsuna smiled at her, a genuine one this time, and dug into his food as she continued to clean his dishes. She was glad she decided to cook his favorites today, he seemed to need it. As Tsuna ate Nana asked him small questions, like how school was and how he was feeling, and was pleased to find that Tsuna seemed to be answering truthfully. _(Another bonus was that it seemed things were going okay, and that he was confident he could make things better, although she wasn't sure if he was talking about school anymore.)_

When he had finished eating rather quickly, he had washed his own dishes, something he didn't do before, and announced that he was going to take a shower and go to bed. He also grumbled something about hell and school tomorrow, but Nana couldn't hear him very well over the sound of the sink. Calling out a good night and hearing a faint call back in reply, Nana finished the last of the dishes and placed them on the drying rack. They would be dry by tomorrow, she noted and sat on the couch of their living room, wondering what to do.

There was a piece of paper clasped between her fingers, worn around the edges but not a single crease in it, a piece of paper that she had dutifully kept safe. Upon it was a line of numbers in a neat scrawl, as well as a memo written beneath it.

_"Iemitsu - in case of emergency"_

She didn't know if this constituted as an emergency. There was obviously something wrong with Tsuna _(She had seen the look in his eyes and his random 'attacks' where he would almost stop breathing. She had also heard him scream last night)_ but she couldn't tell what. But was it really an emergency? It wasn't like she had solid proof, and it could be just her paranoia. It also wasn't as if their house burned down or their was an large earthquake and Tsuna's gone missing or that there was a terrorist attack--or.... she could think of many things that were worse. Tsuna also seemed to be handling it as well...

Nana was torn, but in the end she steeled her nerves, placed the paper back in its rightful place in her wallet, and decided to trust in Tsuna. He could make it, he was strong after all.

Reborn, on the other hand, had no such reservations. The phone was in his hand and ringing as soon as he discovered that _'shit, Tsuna's missing how the hell did we loose a thirteen year old we're both assassins for Pete's sake--oh dammit its your fault shamal I'm breaking your leg, the other one this time'_ and Iemitsu was on the other end in three rings. His voice was idiotic as ever.

"Hello?"

"Ciaossu"

"Oh, hey Reborn, what do you need?"

"Where is your son."

"What?"

"Where. Is. Your. Damn. Son."

"Uh... I don't know? I'm in Italy Reborn!"

"Well then were would he be normally? He disappeared."

"I dont know. Why are you asking me this? Wouldn't nana be a better source?"

"I see, so our hunch was correct. Your files were off, Baka-Iemitsu."

"Wh-what?" Iemitsu's voice changed, colored with forced excitement. "Is my dear tuna-fishie super popular? Is he drowning in girls? Does daddy need to--"

"His father needs to actually come home." Reborn cut into Iemitsu's panicked rambling. "He's seen death, Iemitsu, he's broken. Everyone around him can see it, he's falling apart."

"D-death? Why.. I didn't receive any reports of attacks in Namimori from my men stationed there Reborn."

"Thats why you're incompetent."

"Those men were recommended by Nono, Reborn!"

"Not them, you. I suspect it was some sort of illusionary attack, seeing how deeply ingrained it is. I'm going to call an Illusionist..... acquaintance... of mine. It'll be costly, but they're the best in the field as far as I know."

"Basically they're the best in the world, knowing your connections. Alright, thanks."

"No need for thanks, Im not doing it for you Baka-Iemitsu. You still need to reconcile with your family, you've torn yourself away from them."

"..."

"I doubt they would accept any half-hearted apology, Iemitsu. "

"I--It... I-I'm sor--"

"Don't. I'm not the one who needs to hear those words."

Reborn jabbed the end call button as harshly as he could _(which wasn't much because Leon was acting as his phone right now and he couldn't harm his precious partner)_ and willed his rage to cease. Iemitsu really was an Idiot, maybe with good intentions, but an idiot. He apparently knew nothing about people and emotions.

Reborn was 'home' now, having been walking home during the call. _(He had given up on lecturing Shamal after a while, and had decided to give his student some space. The hitman however did get a bit worried when the sun began to set, and decided to confirm the theory he and shamal had come up with about Iemitsu)._ He entered the home with Leon still morphed into a phone, glancing at Nana who was now seated on the living room couch. By the way she was glancing at the clock, she was worried. Finding a small corner of the dining room that was semi-private, Reborn took the Leon phone to hand, hesitant. 

Bright yellow eyes on top of his phone blinked and the screen flickered once more, displaying another number. Reborn's tiny finger stopped above the call button. It had taken him several favors to even get this number, and it was going to cost him even more for this favor he was going to ask. But he really didn't have a choice did he? This situation called for a professional after all, and the Vongola family was on the line.

Leon simply blinked, and before Reborn could press the green button, a dial tone was heard. It seemed Leon had decided for him. With a small breath that could be interpreted as an exasperated sigh, Reborn put the phone to his ear and counted the rings. He didn't exactly like the person he was calling, and they didn't like him either. It was going to be awkward.

The phone was answered at the third ring, a loud bang echoing on the other end.

"Yes?" The voice was high-pitched, disgruntled and sounding quite tired.

"Its me. I have a job for you." Reborn was not going to call this a favor, he knew the person on the other end well enough.

"Myu? Reborn, huh. Well I guess I didn't cover up well enough... what is it?" There was a implication of irritation and wasted money behind those words.

"I have a student, and he has PTSD.... or something. It might have to do with illusions."

"Mu.... Alright, you owe me." There was another echoing bang, and the sound of falling debris. "I'll be there in soon."

"Now. And don't tell your boss."

".... Fine. It'll cost you."

The phone ended with a sneeze on Viper's, indicating that the illusion user was tracing his location now. Reborn let out a reluctant sigh and released his hold on his flames for just a second, letting the illusionist track him easier. He was the one who had asked for assistance after all. After a few seconds, the burning sun flames were pulled toward his core, effectively muffling its presence.

Reborn had glanced over to Nana who sat on the couch, working with her wallet for a moment, before slumping in the cushions. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry and her eyes did not focus on what was before her, with an occasional glance upwards to where Tsuna had retreated to his room.

Deciding to take this chance to talk to her, Reborn hopped on the couch across from her and settled on a cushion. Nana had looked up at the sudden movement, professional smile plastered across her face. Reborn only looked on blandly.

"Hello Reborn-kun, do you need anything?"

"Miss Sawada-"

"Call me Mama, Reborn-kun. You're going to be here for a while after all."

"Maman, then. Do you know what happened to Tsuna?"

"... So you are not just a plain old tutor after all. Are you with my husband?"

"Indirectly, yes."

"So it's something dangerous then." There was a short sigh here, and Nana's hands trembled, paling in her lap.

"Yes." There was no point in hiding it now. "I am here to train your son so he can survive in their world, and take after Nono."

"So that grandfather is part of this too." A reluctant sigh, a resigned sigh. "Please protect him."

"Of course. Its my job." And not only that, but the hope of the Vongola.

"And for your previous question, I'm afraid not. The morning before you arrived he woke up pale and looking like he saw a ghost."

Reborn simply nodded his thanks and left the woman to her thoughts. He could not exactly break the omtera, but he had given her enough information to come to her conclusions. But he was surprised to know that she already suspected Iemitsu _(although he guessed it was pretty obvious seeing how he gave his family the worst of excuses for his absence and always brought at least one gun with him when he returned home, including some guards.)_ but had not given up on him. Nana-now Mamman-was a strong willed woman, someone Baka-Iemitsu was incredibly lucky to have.

Reborn supposed he felt a degree of respect for that woman.

Now that the issue with Maman was cleared out of the way, Reborn only had to wait for his guest to arrive, and to figure out where Tsuna was when he disappeared. It turned out that tracing him was fairly difficult, especially seeing how all the stores were closed and no one was on the streets, but with some difficulty, Reborn had managed to trace down Tsuna's distinct sky flames.

Normally people wouldn't leave traces of their flames when they traveled, but it seemed that Tsuna was teeming with emotions as he ran from the school, leaving behind a distinct trail of sky flames where he walked.

Tsuna's chosen path was strange, wandering into random parks and stopping before certain houses or at specific intersections, and even going as far as to enter the forest by Namimori all the way to a steep cliff, only to veer away and back towards the town to a park, then back to the forest, except this time it was at a hill, overlooking the entire town. The grass was disturbed and something glinted by the treeline, attracting Reborn's attention.

A gravestone, surrounded by flowers.

If that didn't set him off, the rainbow of flowers most definitely did. _(It was arranged so that it formed the flame rainbow, all the individual flowers surrounded by the sky-orange ones, almost in a protective embrace)_ The most eerie out of all of it, however, was the single kanji engraved into the stone.

Friend. _(the word sent chills down reborn's spine)_

The stone looked relatively new _(really new, actually)_ and the dirt surrounding it was still moist, indicating it was recently upturned. So the grave was placed there today, presumably by Tsuna. There was no actual indication for whom it was for, but the word friend and flowers seemed to be enough of a hint. But why would tsuna make a grave for a familiga, much less get in contact with one long enough to consider them a friend?

Not to mention that the families that know about flames are far and few in between, and if one of them dropped off the radar, Reborn would be one of the first to know. The stone was cold, and stirred some sort of strange instinctual feeling that could be named as pain, but not quite. It was more of a draining feeling, as if the world had turned cold and that this stone was the symbol of something horrible.

The fact that the stone could induce feelings in itself was bad enough for Reborn _(Hit-men were supposed to have a tight reign on their feelings, and the stone had literally yanked them out of his grip)_ but the fact that it touched his instincts made it worse. Reborn was saved by his instincts more times that he could count, and if it said that this stone was symbolic of bad news, then it was really bad news.

Forcibly filing the information away in his mind, Reborn tipped his fedora in a polite-sort of acknowledgement towards the stone and those it symbolized, and followed Tsuna's trail to several stores, both confirming his theory that Tsuna had indeed created that monument. After leading back to the hill _(which Reborn thoroughly avoided)_ the trail ended back at the house, where a familiar presence could be felt.

_(Reborn was actually pretty impressed, they had gotten here faster than he thought.)_

As Reborn entered the house, at the table sat a small figure cloaked in black, a small frog on its head. They were drinking out of a small carton of strawberry milk, and only a croak from the frog indicated that they had noticed his presence.

"Ciaossu, Viper."

"Its Mammon. So, who's the kid?"

The carton was placed under the poncho-like thing that Viper's Varia uniform had, disappearing into whatever illusion they had placed under it. Instead of answering, Reborn turned to Nana instead, coal eyes glinting.

"Tsu-kun is upstairs, but he's probably sleeping. Maybe you should wait to talk to him until tomorrow."

"Alright Maman. We'll be upstairs."

The chirpedreplyby Reborn seemed to amuse Viper, as they began to float, waiting for him to lead the way upstairs. Reborn shot Viper a look before swiftly climbing the stairs and opening the door to the room now shared by Tsuna and Reborn, letting the illusionist in. Viper let out a contemplative hum as they entered, the frog, Phantasma, peeling open its dark eyes.

"So this is your student?"

"Yeah. So, can you start?"

"Sleeping is easier. Move aside."

Reborn moved aside as Viper hovered over to Tsuna's bedside, carefully casting an illusion to mask his presence. Reborn watched carefully as Viper landed next to Tsuna's head, and with a flare of mist flames, placed a palm on Tsuna's head. Phantasma formed a ring above Viper's head, spinning as the flames increased, until it suddenly ceased. Viper sat there, hand on Tsuna's forehead, frozen. Reborn couldn't see Viper's face fully, since half of it was covered by a hood, but the fluctuating shock in Viper's flames was enough.

"What happened."

No reply. Viper gently peeled their hand away from Tsuna's forehead before hopping off the bed, collapsing into a pile of materialized pillows.

"What. Happened."

Viper's reaction was setting Reborn on edge, he had never seen Viper act like this before. _(Gentle? When was Viper gentle? Careful, yes, but gentle? Caring? Never.)_ Reborn carefully kept an eye on Viper's flame that flickered and flared with uncontrolled emotions, something usually covered up by an illusion or two. Viper inhaled deeply, flames gathering and condensing back into its cover, unreadable once more.

"I saw it. I saw why your student is so traumatized."

"Is it an illusion? Can you fix it?"

"Fix? That was something beyond my skills, Reborn, that was beyond anyone's skills."

Reborn stared a the tiny seated figure before him, watching him suspiciously. Viper was avoiding the question, not giving away any information of what they saw. Coal eyes shadowed as Reborn watched the illusionist sit upright again, pillows vanishing.

"You don't need to pay me for this Reborn. I can't tell you anything after all."

"Can't or wont?"

"Can't. That was an invasion of privacy."

"Since when did YOU care about privacy?"

"Since now."

Reborn looked at Viper suspiciously, but when the other arcobaleno disappeared in a swirl of indigo flames, decided to give up. He could still sense Viper's presence nearby, but if Viper had gone as far as to use their flames to disappear from him _(even though Reborn could still guess where they were)_ Reborn decided it wasn't worth the effort. He could probably get his answers out of his student anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hundreds of thanks for all of you who Bookmarked, kudo-ed, or commented (thats you, Dae_of_the_past!) you all have made this writing experience hundreds of times more interesting!
> 
> (and you know, helped prevent procrastination)
> 
> Although I have to admit, my updates have become pretty spread out, Im trying though! Hopefully next update will come faster, haha.
> 
> But really, thank you all SO MUCH. 
> 
>  
> 
> (edit: maybe I should have placed some line breakers?)  
> (I'll try my best to finish this story--Imean I will finish it! Yeah!)


	7. Remembering (what we'd rather forget)

Tsuna's mind was broken, it didn't take a professional to notice that. Viper could visibly see and feel _(FEEL, something very bad and unusual, because usually mental states are represented visually but viper could touch the world made of fragile spiderweb cracked glass, barely keeping its shape)_ the kid's trauma, which set off alarms in viper's head.

This was really bad.

Mist flames flowed into the mindscape, filling it to the brim with potent mist flames, an attempt to prevent disruptions their presence may create. This mind was fragile enough, on the verge of breaking, actually.

"What an unexpected guest."

A voice echoed and Viper spun on their heel, quick and sharp, the movements of an experienced fighter. Behind them _(and wasn't that an experience, someone managed to sneak behind them in an area FILLed with their flames)_ was a short boy, appearance almost identical to Reborn's student but younger, and with different hair and eye colors.

Blonde with bright auburn orange eyes, the child stood there in a casual slouch dressed in a semi-formal collared white shirt and black slacks. His eyes were alight with amusement, but beneath it all there was a deadly steel, threatening and poised.

"Why are you here, intruder?"

The emphasis on 'intruder' did not go unnoticed, and viper steadied themselves, flames clinging to the heavily cracked mental walls as a way to steady themselves, and to ensure they weren't kicked out.

"Mu..... Reborn's hired me to see what's wrong with the brat."

Viper's eyes narrowed at the petite figure before them flames swirling around them in discontent. This brat was weird. They felt off. Very off. _(Not to mention the fact that there was supposed to be no-one in a mindscape, other than the owner themselves and perhaps an intruding illusionist. Something told viper this blonde was neither.)_

"Ah, so it was that meddlesome sun then. Well this is a pain."

The blonde brat sighed before properly meeting Viper's eyes. Viper withheld a flinch as the brat's eyes met theirs through the illusion shadowing them. But that wasn't what had startled them the most. It was the brat's eyes.

_They were old, much older than as their physical appearance suggests._

"Mumumu...... what ARE you?"

Auburn eyes lit up at that accusation, a sort of giddy excitement and expectation apparent on their features. The _(not?)_ kid clapped loudly, rocking back onto their heels. The sarcastic gesture irked Viper, but the blonde's grin only widened.

"As expected of the mist arcobaleno! You are quick to catch on! Indeed I am not as my appearance suggests!"

Viper's eyes narrowed into slits, lips pulled taught as a tension ran through the air. Possible explanations ran through the illusionists mind.

_(Another illusionist? If they were they were really good, seeing how they managed to change their appearance in a mindscape. But then Viper would have heard of such a being by now. They could be some sort of complicated trap to protect Tsuna's mind but he doubted it since it understood the concept of age and was too complicated to have been created by a non-mist user.)_

"How about a hint? I'm 10 generation's old!"

Obnoxious laughter followed the statement as amusement glittered in the blonde's eyes. Viper withheld a growl, but processed the hint thoroughly. 10 generations, a very specific amount of time and unit....

It suddenly clicked.

"You're the manifestation of the vongola hyper intuition. Myu... I should have known, reborn's student is the supposed decimo-to-be after all."

"Good good! As expected of the mist arcobaleno and informant of the Varia!"

Another series of sarcastic claps, but instead of being irked, Viper watched the manifestation. It _(not he, because it's a manifestation)_ knew that they were part of the Varia, which implied knowledge of the mafia. Did that mean the kid knew about the mafia as well, more than whatever half assed explanation reborn gave him, or the stereotypes from movies?

"Well, you've seen enough. LEAVE."

The mabifestation's smile vanished without a trace, atmosphere darkening with the underlying threat in its done. Viper immediately replied without a beat of hesitation, even with the drastically changing enviorment.

"No."

Flames burst into life in the confines of the tattered mindscape, Indigo fighting to repress the torrent of Orange that had risen from the feet of the manifestation. The orange flames took on a form with a structure similar to that of a tornado, pushing up against the surrounding mist flames in an attempt to push them out.

_\--crack_

As quickly as the flames had risen, the sky flames immediately quieted, auburn eyes narrowing at the intruding illusionist. Viper stared back, flames hovering around their form ready to provide protection at any sign of aggression.

_(It didn't seem like a good idea to attack the manifestation itself, seeing it was a part of the brat and Reborn would kill them if they killed or mentally screwed over his student. Also, it would cost too much on their end.)_

The manifestation was blatantly hesitant, glancing at the shattered sky of the mental world it resided in, brows furrowing in frustration. It shifted its weight from feet to feet, flames flickering around it as it shuffled in thought. After several tense silent moments, the manifestation broke into a giddy grin, and Viper barely stopped themselves from paling. That smile did bode well for anyone, especially them.  
“You want to know what happened to Tsuna, correct? Well see it for yourself!”

Before Viper could intervene that no, they did not want to know what happened to Tsuna but rather what was wrong with him _(no use in doing extra work if they didn’t get paid for it after all)_ the manifestation had snapped its fingers and materialized a sky blue door, that looked as if it led to nowhere. With a flick of its wrist the manifestation swung open the door to reveal a black void, and had promptly tilted the world so that Viper forcefully fell in. The door slammed shut behind them as viper fell into the dark void.

“MUGya!!”

The fall through the door was quite short, shorter than what they were used to, but they weren’t complaining. Falling on their face, however, was something they were very much willing to complain about. Rubbing their face viper looked around to find themselves in a still empty black void, seemingly empty of light. However, slight voices could be heard.

_“—udaime. Jyuudaime?”_

The voice was an slightly Italian accented Japanese, emanating from the darkness. It grew clearer with every second passed.

_”….. say it again, Hayato.”_

This voice was similar to that of the manifestation, except much deeper as if undergone puberty. _(Must be Tsuna then, but why jyuudaime--tenth? The tenth vongola...? But that was impossible, boss is still alive, and he would never let the brat take his place on the top of the Vongola hierarchy...)_

_"Th-the varia has been attacked, jyuudaime. It seems the milifiore was one step ahead.... again."_

Viper distinctly felt their throat tighten as the black void began to fade out into outlines, creating the vague shape of a man before them. There was also something square, a table perhaps, that they were seated behind, and the walls of the room was slowly being shaped out.

_"Why did we receive no word of this?"_

It was tsuna's voice again, except it was emanating from viper's throat. This was a memory then, experienced from the owner's perspective. Tsuna's perspective.

_"We have had no contact with our spies for weeks jyuudaime. We have to assume they're--that they've been caught."_

The outlines were starting to focus, the figure before them refining into a man with thick hair that spiked downwards, a cigarette in his mouth and dressed in a suit. This Hayato also wore quite a few rings, and held a briefcase at his side.

_(One of the rings was incredibly familiar, the symbol of a raging tornado embossed onto its dark surface, accompanied by the image of three clams. The storm ring. Bel's ring.)_

The room itself was lined with wood and velvet, the floor a dark color and the walls a stained oak. The desk was some sort of wood, its carvings on the sides awfully familiar. On the desk were scattered papers, all of them having the vongola crest on the top, and written in multitudes of languages. The word 'forces', 'soilders', 'flames', 'rings', 'boxes' and the previously mentioned 'milifiore' were commonly mentioned. Keywords to be filed away.

_".... Hayato, ready the plane."_

_"J--Jyuudaime!?"_

_"We're going."_

_"B-But--"_

_"Hayato. Please."_

_"H... hai."_

The 'Hayato' guy was now in full color, hair a dulled silver and buttoned shirt a dark crimson. His suit and tie was black, silver rings glinting in the light. Viper notied the weird plastic like covering on the _(maybe)_ vongola ring and several others, while the rest were wrapped in dark purple chains. Hayato tugged at his tie with a worried expression plastered on his face, opening his mouth to say more, but paused. He closed his mouth and with a stiff nod, left the room.

A sigh sounded from viper's throat, a hand _(that felt like theirs but really wasnt)_ clad in a black leather glove with a silver and blue--thing--on the back reached up to rub their forehead. Another sigh, then they had stood up, reaching into the desk drawers and pulling out a few boxes, stuffing them into their pockets, and double checking their hands. Contrasting the black leather was three silver rings. One with a large dark blue stone with the vongola insignia, one Viper would be able to spot from anywhere. The sky ring, the boss's desire, the symbol of the one who rules over the entirely of the Vongola.

_(Viper felt their throat tighten, and this time, it wasn't the memory. How in the world did the brat get the ring? There was no way viper was actually going to accept this brat as decimo, not until there was better evidence than a ring.)_

The second was mainly black and lined in silver, in the center a silver dragon curled partially around a small orange stone. This ring looked quite new, and was wrapped in the dark purple chains they saw earlier as well.

The third was strange, having a silver and wide band with a large hexagonal gem _(although its general shape was more of a diamond)_ in the center, black designs on its sides and on the outsides of the band. The gem itself was a dark reddish-brown, and was covered in dark purple chains. The gem itself seemed dull compared to the other two rings, and was worn down.

The last two, Viper didn't recognize.

After moments of inspection, the perspective shifted as Tsuna stood up, pushed in his chair, and walked to the door. _(The point of view was suspiciously high, much taller than the approximate height of the sleeping brat)_ The room barely had the chance to fade into color, its maroon velvet floors and dark oak walls only visible for an instant and heavy metal lined door shut tightly behind them, loud click echoing in the cold steel hallway they entered. It was white and silver, lined with reinforcement that would rival a nuclear bunker. Maybe even better than a nuclear bunker. Whoever made this place was paranoid _(but the atmosphere suggested it was rightfully so)_.

Well worn dress shoes clicked against the cold steel ground, the hallways empty and void of life. That stirred an aching sensation in Viper's chest, not originating from them. Tsuna's emotions then _(no reason for the illusionist to feel pain due to a location they have no attachments to, after all)_ and it didn't help that Viper was forcibly experiencing it for themselves. Illusionists were not supposed to feel emotions.

_\--It really, really hurt._

It was an aching concoction of crushing guilt, slivers of hope, and the immense feeling of loneliness, all in one. It was quickly repressed, something Viper was thankful for, and a feeling of determination welled up as the pace quickened, and Viper _(or Tsuna)_ found themselves before a large metal sliding door. It slid open with a faint hiss, and moved to reveal a large hangar, illuminated by a multitude of florescent lights. Two voices, _(one of Hayato and another of a stranger, both accompanied by a wave of warmth)_ echoed in its large interior, but the figures themselves could not be seen.

Instead, there were planes, mostly small and in a variety of camouflage colors, many shaped differently from the more recent manufactured planes Viper had seen. Instead they were equipped with strange sensors and gadgets, the cockpit more cluttered than usual, and many glass-tube-like objects on the inside, storing what seemed to be dying will flames. There were large planes as well, normal ones usually seen in the Vongola airfields, made for luxury travel. But all of them were broken and torn apart, scorched marks lining the sides and metal cooled into dripping formations. It seems that they were scavenging them, many of the pieces strewn about around the larger planes and linked up to several smaller ones all silent with no activity.

_"--so hurry up you damn creep!"_

_"Don't order me around, puppy."_

_"These aren't MY orders, they're the boss's!"_

_"Who's boss?"_

_"OURS."_

_"The last time I checked, I didn't have a boss."_

_"YOU FREAKING PLEDGED Y--"_

_"Calm down Hayato, it's fine. Is the plane ready?"_ Tsuna cut in quickly, approaching the pair that was once hidden behind a small, green colored plane.

_"Kufufufufu, of course."_

_"Wh-what, couldn't you have just TOLD me that?"_

_"I have no obligations to tell you, puppy."_

_"STOP CALLING ME PUPPY DAMMIT!"_

_"Then let's go. Time is of the utmost importance."_

Tsuna had to cut in again, hand gripping Hayato's shoulder, and glancing at the other man. This man was tall, taller than the other present two, half of his long purple hair clipped up into spikes. He was clad in black, and on his hand was three rings, all of them were covered in dark purple chains wrapped tightly around them. One of them looked to be the vongola mist ring, and there was another silver ring that seemed to form claws, encasing a large indigo gem, but Viper's attention was drawn to the last one, that looked to be an eye surrounded by a red ring with a golden band. That last ring sent chills down Viper's spine, making them tense. Something was off about that ring, that much was obvious. Oddly enough, Tsuna was completely at ease with the presence of the ring.

_(Viper shuddered at the malicious aura that surrounded the ring. How could the brat be at ease with THAT around?)_

_"Well let's get going then, the more time we waste the more allies we loose."_

Gloved hands grabbed the Headset from a hook on the inside of the small plane and stepped in, seating himself on the furthest seat in and buckling in almost an absent minded manner, while the silver haired man took the pilot seat, and the other took the co-pilot seat, chuckling all the while.

After a very short and momentary warm up of the engines and check over of the plane's settings, they were off and away, the hangar doors closing shut behind them before vanishing from sight. As soon as they were in the air, a familiar feeling of mist flames cocooned the entire plane.

_"Did you put of the camouflage?"_

_"Kufufufu, of course I did, can you not sense it? Or has your skills deteriorated since I last saw you?"_

_"WE JUST SAW EACH OTHER YESTERDAY! SKILLS DO NOT DETERIO--"_

_"Oh, quit screaming. I only set camouflage, not soundproofing."_

_"That makes NO sense! If they can hear us coming then the camouflage is pointless!!"_

_"They can't hear the plane, the inventors changed the engines on this one, remember? Oh wait..."_

_"Are you implying I'm forgetful?!?" Hayato's voice was rising considerably._

_"No, I'm implying you're dumb, Puppy."_

_"Guys, please."_ Tsuna finally intervened, a tone of amusement in his voice.

_"Hai Jyuudaime! You're lucky Jyuudaime is so benevolent you bastard."_

_"Kufufufu..... I think you mean you're lucky that we are in a plane. If we were on ground I would have fried you to a crisp in a lava torrent."_

_"YOU FRIGGI--"_

Tsuna only let out a small chuckle as he watched the two banter the entire trip over to the Varia HQ, only stopping them occasionally when it seemed like it was really going to break out into a fight. Viper, however, could feel the tense atmosphere filled with anxiety ready to snap. They could only assume that the two seated in the pilot and copilot seats were arguing on purpose, if only to lighten the mood a tiny bit during the trip. It seemed to be working, if the detached warmth in their chest was anything to go by.

The cheery atmosphere quickly died down as the plane flew low over a familiar forest, one Viper knew very well. The landing was quiet,while the purple haired man _(Mukuro, apparently)_ was placing an light illusion over the plane, Tsuna and Hayato looked around the small clearing they had landed in.

The first thing they noticed was that it was dead silent. However, the further into the forest, there was noise.Less than what was expected from a war, but noise nonetheless. It was explosions, screams and cries, the signature sounds of fighting and it reassured them that there was resistance, there were still struggle between two forces. A fire of hope lit up in Tsuna's _(Viper's?)_ chest, and the trio sped up, the trees passing by them faster and faster as flames fueled their progress forward.

The environment gradually changed around them as they approached varia HQ, the scorches getting larger and covering more ground as burned down trees and newly created clearings pockmarked the area, til it gave way into a desolate and smoldered clearing, still smoking and burning, filling the air with a burning stench.

In the center of the clearing was the large Varia HQ tall and still standing, if barely. There were corpses everywhere, most dressed in a peculiar uniform that came in variations of either white or black, while the signature black and yellow _(since when was the varia uniform yellow?)_ Varia uniforms occasionally scattered in the clearing.

In the building three familiar flame signatures could be sensed, among the larger number of foreign flames. Sun, Storm, and Mist.

_(Viper almost choked at the familiar feeling of the mist flame within the building. Their flames. Viper's flames. What were THEY doing in there? They didn't remember this happening, they haven't even seen those foreign black and white uniforms before. Then why were they there? Cogs turned in their head, but only lead to the impossible. But the flame signature did not fade.)_

Tsuna on the other hand, had a different reaction. Instead of freezing in shock as Viper most likely would probably have done, he had ran into the building, silver haired companion shouting after him as both chased after their boss. Enemies turned as Tsuna ran forward, shouts of recognition and reinforcements filling the air as sky flames blasted through the corridors without a second thought.

It was like tunnel vision, sensing only the three flame signatures above them, two already fading as Tsuna ran, breath shortening and the burning feeling of helplessness and pain flooding though their veins in every inhale. Viper, however, could see the black and white uniformed men and women readying attacks, whirlwinds of flames charging and ready to be aimed at them, only to be shot down by storm and mist flames. Tsuna was sending his two companions into as he charged headfirst into battle, into enemy grounds just for three people.

Now two people.

_(It was Bel that faded first, his glaringly loud storm flames fading away with one last flicker, like a candle blown out. It was so fragile, and viper could see, FEEL their own flames, the other mist arcobaleno that wasn't watching this memory, panic and withe in pain. They could feel it, and maybe it was because it was their own signature, but Viper could feel that very pain in his chest, that sharp gripping sensation of guilt and pain and guilt pain-pain-failurepainpainpain--)_

Tsuna finally snapped, gloves bursting into an array of brilliant clear orange flame, flaring and sparking as he brought it in front of him in a triangular frame like shape. A panicked shout was heard from behind but was ignored as his flames flared in an regular beat, building in intensity.

_"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."_

The words were barely muttered, but caused flames burst into life and collapsed in on itself, which resulted in a instantaneous freezing of the entire hallway. All the enemy soldiers were frozen, encased in a clear and translucent ice that sent a chill to the very core. Tsuna did not even give the situation another glance as he used the ice to climb up to the ceiling where he created a hole to reach the upper floor.

_"Dammit, Jyuudaime gets so reckless when it comes to family....."_

_"That's what guardians are for, puppy. Do your job."_

_"WHa-- Hey, wait!!"_

Hayato scrambled after Mukuro and Tsuna who had both entered the upper floor, and had begun fighting their way up again. As they approached the stairs that led up to Xanxus's room, fighting off assailants left and right, yet another flame flickered out. Lussuria's flame had faded, the sun had dwindled and dwindled until it was but a speck of warmth, and now was finally gone. Tsuna swallowed, hands trembling as the sole survivor of the varia stood in the room right upstairs from them.

**_\--snap_ **

Viper could feel it, feel the control over their flames that had been perfected over years and years of practice snap, like a rubber band stretched too far. Almost instantaneously a torrent of mist flames, like a bursting dam, with the vengeance of nature itself as all control and semblance of calm evaporated from the memory viper's flames. The entirely of HQ was filled and overflowing with mist flames, all of it calling out in sorrow and vengance, before settling down in a aching hopelessness.

Mukuro had scrambled to shield the trio from the flooding of mist flames, and when the flames had died down they were left to see the remains. All the soldiers that they were just fighting moments ago were now collapsed, eyes wide and unfocused, blood trailing from their noses and mouths, symptoms of death from mist illusions.

_"For once I'm thankful you're here..."_ Hayato mumbled in the background, as they observed their surroundings, barely shell shocked.

_"Mammon."_ Tsuna whispered, eyes wide as he looked up towards the wavering flame seeping through the ceiling, quickly pushing aside all feeling and speculation to run up the stairs. A shouted curse was heard from downstairs as Tsuna once again left his Guardians behind rushing up the stairs, stumbling over corpses and wall fragments as he did so.

_'mammon.'_ The name was an echo, a word no longer a name but one of knowingly foolish hope.

They arrived at a largely decorated door and Tsuna _(or was it Viper, everything seemed to be merging and they couldn't tell anymore)_ threw open the door, there in the center of a room was a tiny familiar figure. Around them was even more familiar bodies, limbs cut off or broken at very wrong angles, and Xanxus _(XANXUS)_ was missing his body, left only as half melted head. The little not-child looked up at them and they saw their own eyes, _(glowing eyes filled with unshed tears because the illusion wasn't there anymore)_ and a click was heard.

The remaining survivor had taken a gun with their small bloody hands, one of Xanxus's guns loaded with the last of his burning wrath, and had placed it under their chin. A panicked shout was heard as their hand _(Tsuna's hand)_ reached for the small figure.

_**Bang.** _

* * *

 

Air.

Viper needed air, and fast, because for some reason they couldn't breathe. It might have been the fact that they just saw themselves die, or that they have their own blood and maybe brain matter on themselves? Or maybe it was because they couldn't deny that it was them there on the ground, in some strange, weird paradox.

The only explanation was time travel. Or future visions. Either way, both were impossible, and yet here they were, in what could only be considered a memory of the future. A very realistic memory filled with things he should have no knowledge of _(How did he know where Varia HQ was, let alone where Xanxus's office was?)_ , which made it all the worse, since they couldn't brush it off as some sort of super illusion.

It was real.

**Real.**

The world around them wavered and faded into a white tattered landscape, the same one they arrived in when they entered Tsuna's mind. Viper was back in the mindscape, back out of the memory. But still, they couldn't _breathe_.

"So? Do you get it now, Arcobaleno? If you don't I'll be very disappointed, seeing how you figured out my identity pretty quickly..."

"Time travel." The word was heavy on their lips, almost hesitant.

"Correct! Oh I knew you'd figure it out! It was pretty obvious wasn't it, seeing how you died and all."

His intuition shrugged, completely apathetic about how Viper was still reeling from this revelation. It really didn't care about the intruder, only that it got its point across, and that now, it could do this.

"Alright, Out."

"Mu--?"

Sky flames whirled from the base of the intuition's feet, rising like a tide and filling the entire place similarly to what had happened earlier with the memory viper, flooding the place. Sky flames pressed against the desperately clinging mist flames before Viper was shot out of Tsuna's mind in a torrent of orange with a dizzying spinning sensation before Viper fell back into their body with a unseen shudder.

_(air. Air, breathe breathe-breathebreatheinhaleexhale--)_

Phantasma softly plopped onto Viper's head, nestling into the soft cloth of their hood, a familiar presence to help them regain their sense of control. Their flames fluctuated in emotions, those that should have been safely stored away in the corner of their mind, relighting and coming to life in the worst way possible.

_(because it hurt, dammit, and Reborn, frigging REBORN was right there)_

"What happened."

A distant demand was heard from Reborn, but was ignored as Viper took their hand from Tsuna's forehead, careful not to disturb the kid's sleep. They deserved that much, after all. Hopping off the bed in what they hoped was a normal manner, Viper materialized a pile of pillows before collapsing into them, breathing deeply to regain lost air.

"What happened."

_Inhale, Exhale_ , and the flames wavered before steadying itself into a thin curtain, covering and wrapping around their existence in a protective wall. It steadily condensed as Viper's control over their flames returned, and solidified into what it was before, a unreadable smooth flame signature, one that they could easily hide in an instant. They were back in control.

Viper glanced at Reborn, realizing that he was on edge, and that they should probably give him a reply before he does something drastic. His hand was already twitching for a gun.

"I saw it. I saw why your student was so traumatized."

"Is it an Illusion? Can you fix it?"

Viper withheld a snort at Reborn's assumptions. That was nothing that could be fixed, it was a memory, something that if they attempted to fix, would only end badly. Memories made the person after all.

"Fix? That was something beyond my skills, Reborn, that was beyond anyone's skills."

Because who could fix a memory without shattering its owner? There had been multiple attempts in the past but all had ended in insane and mentally crippled subjects, all shadows of their former selves. There was no way they were doing that to Reborn' student, they would be killed. Or worse.

Resisting the urge to rub their forehead, Viper propped themselves upright and dismissed the pillows. Reborn eyed Viper suspiciously, coal eyes narrowed as they watched Viper steady themselves. Viper hesitated before speaking up.

"You don't need to pay me for this Reborn. I can't tell you anything after all."

They were regretting this already, thinking about the amount of money they had literally lost just by that one phrase. A lot of money, but they really couldn't afford to tell Reborn about what they saw.

"Can't or wont?"

"Can't. That was an invasion of privacy."

"Since when did YOU care about privacy."

"Since now."

There was no way that Viper was going to go through that again. With a burst of mist flames Viper had escaped the conversation, transporting themselves away from Reborn and to one of the corners of the room, mist forming a cocoon around them as they sat there, Phantasma nestling in their hood as they pondered over their newly gained information.

They were going to have to talk to Tsuna as soon as he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Huntr355 (dear 'ol friend of mine) who beta'd this chapter! That took FOREVER I'm sorry for the late updates! 
> 
> Well, if you think about it, all of them were pretty late. Hahahaha... sorry.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and well, more angst for everyone! Yaaay. 
> 
> (I'll go off and cry now, thanks me.)


	8. The Actual Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by HUNTR355 (again, it took us 3 hours haha)

A small boy, blonde haired with auburn eyes sat in the middle of a shattered world, staring at the glass that was scattered across the white ground. Small hands picked up the a piece of the glass that littered the ground around their feet, lifting it up to stare at the remaining pieces of a dying sky.

_(So it broke again, huh?)_

The world had began to crumble when the violent purple _(strong and bright, unwavering in the strongest of winds)_ had faded away, leaving not a trace to be found. The sky cracked like glass and the vivid orange that once filled the world with light drained away, more and more as the remaining lights were lost.

 

_(It was so bright before, colored with a multitude of varied and vibrant lights, orbs of warmth and comfort that filled the entire space. The brightest of them all had been these seven brilliant lights, all drifting about within the mind-scape, usually centered around their orange 'sun'. The 'sun' actually took up most of the sky, and couldn't really be called a sun.)_

Now the world was unrecognizable compared to its former glory, the only remaining orange within the monochrome space being a small pool, cupped within Intuition's hands. The draining had slowed once they were transported back in time, their host being close to his once-guardians returning some semblance of hope, but it was still _leaving_

_(Leaving it, leaving the world that it was supposed to fill and thrive in.)_

The manifestation sighed, gently wrapping what remained of its host's will in its own flames, hoping that it would encourage them to stay. Even though Intuition refused to admit it, the flame seal currently on its host young body was helping to prevent the vivid orange from leaving.

Hands held the burning orange orb, cocooning the flames to prevent it from going out.

 

_ (please don't leave me.) _

 

* * *

 

Tsuna is broken. He is a shadow of his former self. He knows this, acknowleges it, but hates looking it in the face. But that's what he has to do, so he does, standing there in the broken crystal dome that is the remains of his mind, staring at the landscape before him. 

It's empty, void of the life and light that once filled it to the brim, the world, now glowing a dull grey faintly pulses in time with his heartbeat. 

Intuition ( _his life-long partner and the only one who really understood_ ) stood across from him with a dazzling grin. He wondered how it can smile like that in their current situation, with how broken he's become. The answer comes in the form of a short sentence.

"Viper visited us today."

Viper, also known as Mammon, ( _all that remained of them was burning flesh--_ ) the mist arcobaleno. Information dealer and mist guardian of the Varia, Mukuro's oponent in the ring battles. A valuable ally during the war and the only one who managed to keep track of world events during the battles. It was thanks to Viper that they managed to find the Vindice ( _a precious friend, lost so quickly to the eruptions of red--_ ), an ally they gained much later on in the war.

"What were they doing _here_?"

"Mm? Ah, looking for the cause, courtesy of our meddlesome sun, of course."

To another the sentence might have been confusing, but they were one and the same and Tsuna immediately understood. He groaned.

( _Reborn, always so suspicous and on guard, even around his own charge. Tsuna should have known because it was this paranoia that kept them alive-- the night raid when they were all asleep but the tiny hitman, his tutor had taken out an entire squad while they woke up and got themselves oriented-- there was so much blood and Reborn had never looked so exhausted. Reborn was the ultimate hitman, he should never look exhausted-_ defeated- _worn-and-half-dead--)_

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as Intuition gave a sadistic( _\--must be more influenced by his tutor than he thought--_ ) chuckle. Intuition waved him off, indicating that there was nothing to be worried about.

"Ah, don't worry. I didn't do anything _that_ bad."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened further, and he crossed his arms. Intuition placed a hand on its chest, faking a pained look.

"Oh don't give me that! I only showed him his death, no biggie."

"You did _what_."

"It's for the greater good! That's what that old guy from the books say, right? Either way, we need someone on the outside to know what's going on. You _know_ we can't prevent a war on our own. We need information, and power. Viper's our next best option, since you obviously don't want to tell Reborn."

What Intuition said made sense, a lot of sense. Tsuna was unsure why he didn't want to tell Reborn ( _no, you DO know. You think his death was your fault, and have no intention of dragging him into this again. If you could, you would even kick him out of the mafia itself--_ ) but if he had to tell someone, Viper was a good choice.

If, _if_ they could be trusted.

"They can. I made sure of it, and my gut feeling tells me so. So go ahead and add Viper to our now-empty list of allies!"

Ah-- dammit. Intuition immediately regreted their words as Tsuna's eyes shadowed, the world darkening. ( _Shouldn't have reminded him that they lost everything, including hard-earned allies._ )

"W-well uh, go talk to them. They're waiting."

Tsuna's eyes immediately cleared as he was pulled out of his darker memories, and nodded before disappearing into dust, exiting their mindscape. Intuition let out a groan, kneading its forhead. They needed to be more careful with what it said from now on.

 

( _But when Intuition looked over to the center of the shattered glass world, there was something different. Rather than the accustomed emptiness there was a tiny, tiny orb floating there. The orb_ _was violet, and felt suspicously like their latest visitor._

_Intuition grinned. So he was finally begining to re-build his family again._

_The orange had finally stopped leaking._ )

 

* * *

 

Tsuna exited his mindscape ( _very reluctantly, mind you. He did not want to meet Viper. At all._ ) and sat upright on his bed, glancing around. The air was saturated with mist flames, and the arcobaleno's presence filled the entire room. ( _he could also sense reborn's large presence, competeing with the small illusionist_ )

So what Intuition said was true, Viper was here. ( _Not that he doubted Intuition, but still, what were the chances?_ ) Easing out of bed and tidying the blankets, Tsuna half-stumbled to his closet to withdraw his uniform. A glance at the clock told him it was too early to dress for school, and with some reluctance, pulled out a pair of shorts and shirt instead.

"myu.... ah. Buon Giorno. "

"Buon Girono, Viper."

The reply was purely automatic, and left his mouth before he could stop himself. The arcobaleno ( _dammit why couldn't he have sneakier, he was really hoping to avoid this conversation_ ) had materialized next to him, mist flames unraveling around them like a coccon opening. There was a beat of silence as the mist flames reverted to their transparent state, the tiny mist Arcobaleno and once-upon-a-time tenth vongola frozen in a standstill.

Viper spoke first.

"I assume you know."

"Ah, yeah. I heard from... Intuition."

Something dark crossed Viper's hooded face, something very hard to detect but present nonetheless. The flames gave off something that felt like... irritation? It seems Viper and his intution didn't get along very well.

"Yes. It."

Definitely irritation. It probably ticked them off somehow ( _it would be pretty easy for it to tick anyone off really, seeing its horrible attitude and sarcasm_ ) and the whole seeing-your-own-death thing probably didn't help.

"I would....  _prefer_  it if you can give me more information on the war."

It wasn't a demand, but a forced-out request. It seemed Viper was treading carefully, trying to be as civl as possible, and wasn't that a sight? The Viper Tsuna was used to was straight forward and blunt to a fault, uncaring of others. They only cared about money ( _and the Varia members but that was a secret_ ), as far as Tsuna knew. 

"Ah." He should have known, really, that that would be the first thing to come up. "Well-- alright."

Tsuna inhaled deeply, trusting Viper's illusions to keep Reborn from listening in. He was going to have to trust the mist user, he was going to have to open up again. Their support would be vital, and much needed.

"It was... the Vongola versus the Millifiore. It escalated to a world war, basically, and the entire globe was in chaos."

( _There literally was no escape anymore and everywhere was blood-bloodblooddeathandblood_ )

"We started out strong but they quickly overwhelmed us with advanced technology and weaponry, things so futuristic we were certain their technology was at least 50 years ahead. Flame boxes and detectors, they even had a large-scale teleporter that could dump an entire army at your doorstep in mere seconds."

( _"Tsuna!" Takeshi had shouted, his voice hoarse as he ran into their temporary HQ, shirt tattered and skin marked in dust, dirt, and blood. "Tsuna, they teleported 10 platoons here! We've been discovered!"_ )

"There was poison too. Anti-trinisette policy or radiation... I forget what it's offical name is. It basically targeted arcobaleno, slowly poisoning and killing them. Even Lal, who was an incomplete pacifier bearer was affected. It hurt our forces, and my collection grew."

( _"stupid brat." The green haired scientist was finally found a little too late. Tsuna had managed to burst into their lab when they were dying, glasses shining and an amused smirk on their face. "To think that I would be killed by my own creation, what a joke."_ )

"I was... entrusted. With... th-the pacifiers, and the-- the rings. As they d-died."

( _Wrapped in a neat red handkerchief--hayato's--was five rings, all left the way he received them. The cloud one was scuffed up the most, and the mist was stained red. The sun was the cleanest yet the one with the most scratches. Tsuna choked on a sob when he realized that onii-san had to have been washing his ring regularly to keep it that clean. His ryohei-nii-san who had the messiest room._ )

"We were on our last line, Allies being cut off left and right-- we had no one. Not anymore. R-Reborn remembered something and we were returning to HQ wh-when we were ambushed. L-lost the last of m-my gu-guardians... there.... "

( _"Takeshi!!" He had screamed, reaching for the brown haired man. The area around them was wiped clean of enemies, but his last friend--and one of his first guardians--was on the ground, breathing his last._

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_"Don't talk, I'll get you out of here--"_

_"I have to go, Tsuna. I'm sorry I--I'm leaving... y-you... alone......"_

_"Nononononono please Takeshi--"_

_"...again..."_

_A wheeze and the lungs stopped moving. The taller brown-haired boy/man had a smile on his face, weaker than the ones he had in his childhood, but still there. Tsuna glanced down to see that in his hands were Takeshi's rings. With tear-filled eyes, tsuna pressed against Takeshi's chest, hoping that he would breathe--even if it was just once-- again._

_The lungs refused to take in air._ )

"W-we managed to get to HQ......." Tsuna choked and stiffled a shuttering sob. "But w-whatever Reborn was l...looking for wasn't... there..... so to escape we took the.... emergency passage.... but.. but...."

( _Reborn had the gall to smile, GRIN at him when he kicked Tsuna deeper into the escape passage. Tsuna had never seen such an open smile on the little hitman's face before. And he never would. Ever again._ )

"The-- the enemies caught up."

( _Gunshots echoed as tsuna pounded on the door with bloody, raw fists, hoping it would open. A flame powered explosion and the sound of box weapons -those flying tracker discs- could be heard.)_

_"Its the last Arcobaleno! Get it and maybe we'll get a promotion!"_

_Tsuna felt resentment and bile rise in his throat. His tutor was NOT an object for someone's promotion. His tutor was FAMILY and his FRIEND and the one there from the BEGINNING, someone precious and someone he-held-near-to-his-heart-and---_

_More gunshots echoed, this time he couldn't hear it richocet, or hit concrete. Fear rose in his throat along with bile, and all he could taste was the blood in the air._

_We did it!! Look at this bastard, finally dead. How long did that take, 15 minutes? How long does it take to die, you half-dead bastard?"_

_All Tsuna knew was rage, and the burning sensation of flames in his hands. He would later rememeber that the flames were more red than orange._

 

_Just like Xanxus's._ )

 

"I--I managed to blockade the door... but I was out.. out of flames. Exhausted, tired. I--I didn't want to do this anymore. I just--- just sat there, clutching the rings and pacifier-- I had retrieved Reborn's and placed it with the rest.... And... and... I blacked out. I woke up here... the morning of Reborn's arrival."

"So it must have something to do with the pacifiers and rings."

"The trinisette, yeah."

"Trinisette?"

Tsuna blinked, confusion written all over his face. Did they not know about the Trinisette at this point? Now that he thought about it, they only really did learn about the relationship between mare rings, vongola rings and the pacifiers during the war, didn't they?

"The pacifiers, mare rings, and vongola rings are the three parts that make up the trinisette. The trinisette as a whole is the foundation of the universe. Each set has its own unique power or 'miracle'. The Mare rings, owned by the milifiore, has the power to traverse horizontally across the space-time axis. Vongola works vertically. The Arcobaleno are stationary points."

"I.. see. Thank you for the information."

Viper gave a curt nod and everything fell back into silence. Viper was undoubtedly thinking about how Checkerface fit into all of this.

( _That man was an enigma. He showed up once to give them a warning about the Millifiore's attacks but did not speak to them aftarwards. They didn't know whenether to consider him an ally or not. Reborn's reply was a sharp 'no'._ )

"Well, I'll look into the... 'Milifiore' and.... others. Also...."

Viper shifted, and his lips pulled themselves into a tight line. Tsuna watched this with some sense of apprehension. What could be so uncomfortable for Viper to say?

( _Maybe a confession but Tsuna was NOT going to think about that because that was a creepy idea and noNOnonono--_ )

"If you.... _need_ someone to talk to... about what happened.... I'm... here. Not for infornation but... as someone who... kind of knows what happened."

A laugh almost left Tsuna's lips as he watched how distinctly _uncomfortable_ Viper was, saying this.

 

_'But its genuine.'_

 

That it was. And it helped, it really did.

The crushing pressure of the future and the war to come lifted, just a little bit but that was more than enough. He had a companion now, ( _family._ Family. _He needed to repeat that a few times, just so it really sank in._ ) someone who was actually willing to carry the burden with him/

( _Because he knew Viper hated this kind of responsiblility but they had offered, volunteered to help rather than leaving him in the dust. Tsuna knew very well how Viper could dissapear if they wanted to._ )

"Thank you." 

It was only two words and was more air than voice, but Viper could surely see the pure relief and exhaustion in the decimo-to-be's eyes.

With a nod the illusion that had blanketed the room faded, and Reborn was seated right next to them, polishing a rather large assault rilfle. ( _a Colt CM901?_ _Are those supposed to even exist at this time?_ ) He glanced up at the pair, leon binking slowly on the rim of his hat. Reborn lowered the large gun, eyeing them carefully.

"Ciaossu. Have you finished talking?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I need Tsuna to do three laps around Namimori."

Tsuna hadn't been told about this run, but stood up and stretched anyway, knowing better than to compliain. Three laps wasn't that bad anyways.

( _Last time he had to run ten laps, and every single time he fell, Reborn would add  five more. It ended with an exhausted Tsuna, collapsed on the floor._ )

A dangerous glint appeared in Reborn's eyes as Tsuna willingly complied with his orders, changing into the shorts and shirt he had grabbed earlier.

"So you know how out of shape you are."

It wasn't a question, but Tsuna nodded anyway. The dangerous glint turned predatory, and Tsuna almost regretted answering. Almost, being the keyword. ( _If anyone could get him back up to working condition, and maybe get him to a better state than his future(?) self, it would be Reborn_ ) Whatever hell Reborn had planned for him, it was going to help.

A sigh interrupted their pseudo-conversation.

"Reborn, are you really planning on making that kid go through a soldier's training schedule?"

"Of course."

The tone was incredibly condesending, as if Viper had just asked a stupid question. They probably had, in Reborn's opinion. Viper only let out another tiny sigh. Tsuna thought it was quite obvious as well, and was confused as to why the mist arcobaleno seemed so... disappointed, for the lack of a better word.

"Reborn, your eyes are pin-holes."

Viper spoke in their usual deadpan voice ( _something oddly comforting, after the out-of-character and emotional words spiel from earlier_ ) mouth back into its usual angular shape. Reborn glared at the other arcobaleno, eyes shadowed in a silent challenge. Tsuna swore there were sparks between them.

"What do you mean."

 

"The brat's malnourished, not to mention shows signs of abuse."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its been a while!! I'm sorry this chapter took forever (its actually been done for a while we just couldn't edit it... ) and we have decided to leave you with a cliff hanger. We are just that evil. (I blame HUNTR355) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed(?) it!


	9. Warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WENT THROUGH 28 DRAFTS AND FINALLY GOT TO THIS ONE. 
> 
> TWENTY. EIGHT.  
> THATS GOTTA BE A NEW RECORd
> 
> on another note im so sorry this is like 2 years late almost 3

 

 

Reborn was seated in his usual perch, a comfy branch that he had grown accustomed to in the last few days. Seated cross-legged on the rough bark and with a notebook and phone in his lap, former was open to a page full of messily written Italian (and code, always code) and the latter displayed a few web pages on PTSD and trauma that Shamal had sent him recently. Leon, in the shape of binoculars, were held firmly in his hands as he kept careful watch over the his student. 

His eyes narrowed as Tsuna buried his face into his arms, much like many of the other students in his class. But while the others were genuinely asleep or dozing, Reborn could see the tension in Tsuna's arms and back, the unnatural way his arms were relaxed and how there was always that slight hitch in his breathing. 

He could also see the signs that Viper--Mammon now, apparently-- had all but lectured him on this morning. 

A growl of distaste bubbled up in his throat; he was the world's greatest hitman and he bore that title with pride. (It was one of the few remaining things that was actually HIS) But the mist had all but torn that pride down, throwing information after information into his face. For what kind of hitman was he if he couldn't even pick up the signs of malnutrition and abuse in his own student? (Not the world's greatest, that's what. But he wasn't going to give up that title so easily, so he was going to have to compromise, and actually listen to the damn smug floating bastard.)

He could see it now, (he begrudgingly gave credit to the Mist user, they were very thorough with their explanation, pointing out all the signs and symptoms) the way the kid's arms were much too thin compared to others of his age and his diminutive height, the way he lost his breath much quicker than others, the painfully obvious lack of night vision of any sort, a staggeringly low self esteem, scars and many injuries haphazardly self-treated or still left untreated, his difficulty in learning and memorization, and his bouts of dizziness which caused him to stumble and trip over his feet. His student wasn't tripping as much as the reports had suggested, but this was due to the fact that he was actually catching himself rather than the lack of stumbling. 

All of them, according to the illusionist, were signs of malnutrition (now that he looked back, Tsuna never seemed to eat much, and sometimes Nana only seemed to remember about Breakfast or Dinner whenever he had mentioned it-- and did the brat even have a packed lunch?) and abuse, or technically, neglect. Nana was too blind, a brilliant, loving woman but blind in all the ways she couldn't be with a flame-sealed ~~innocent~~ clueless child like Tsuna. 

At least that was what he could glean from Viper's explanation, and the subtle signs from their voice and emphasized words. Reborn hated the condesending tone, but swallowed the bitternes in favor of information. (What would he know about parenting? About proper care and necessities in raising a child? He was raised and born in the darkest corner of Italy's underworld, raised on betrayal and theft, surrounded by blood and death. He knew nothing of civilian life. At least, nothing beyond text on a page and a view in a distant window.) With that and the massive amount of resources Shamal had been constantly mailing him after the incident at the nurse's office, he had a better idea of what his student's life should have been like, and what it was missing. 

He couldn't help but feel that these things civilians considered 'necessities' were luxuries, but if that was the norm here, if that was what Tsuna was supposed to have, he would keep an eye out to ensure he got it. He was his student, his responsibility. And he was damn well not going to fail.

(It wasn't that Viper--Mammon, whatever,-- had 'opened his eyes' or some bullshit, they had just given him a new perspective, thats all. A hitman always saw clearly after all, just maybe not from the right angle. And now that he knew about this.... new 'angle', he wasn't going to repeat his mistake.)

Reborn was also now aware of the minute drag in his student's movements, indicating tiredness, and quickly put it together that his student could not survive on minimal sleep like he could, and was currently in need of more sleep. The nightmares (that had woken him up, not only his student ) definitely did not help. 

A small treacherous voice in the back of his head mocked him for his blindness. It sounded suspiciously like the squeaky mist that was accompanying him in the tree. 

An urge to shoot something grew in the pit of his stomach, trigger finger twitching.

He actually could shoot the Mist user. It wasn't like it would do any damage, he knew Viper's abilities and a mere bullet wasn't going to cut it, and a silenced pistol would keep the civilians from noticing. It was a bonus that Leon knew the form of a silenced pistol very well. Sure, his student would probably notice something was up with his intuition and paranoia, but none of the civilians would suspect a thing. It would also get back at that smug bastard for his goddamn lecture--

When a envelope symbol pops up on the uppermost section of his phone's screen and opaque grey notification box covers the very detailed article on malnutrition in children, Reborn freezes.

Reborn cursed under his breath, hating his almost now almost instinctive meticulous pre-planning habits. Viper--he didn't care anymore, that idiot was Viper and not Mammon--turned to face him curiously, waiting patiently for Reborn to reveal whatever news he had received. Reborn's pride seethed at the idea of even giving the Mist information freely (especially considering the amount of work he consistently had to do to get any information out of the stingy hooded bastard) but they were actually being cooperative for once and so he would return the favor.

Especially considering how much the Mist seemed to actually care for his student, and the nature of the news.

Reborn looks over at Viper, not-quite meeting their eyes (considering the meticulous illusions the Mist always kept up) but it was close enough to convey a mood of seriousness. The illusionist tenses up slightly, and Reborn swears he catches a glimpse of grey-purple-blue?--dark eyes under the swathe of mist flames. 

"Smoking Bomb just touched down in Namimori."

 

* * *

 

Tsuna was feeling more than a little paranoid. Thats kind of what happens when you get a war-time mafia boss and a pair of staring eyes. Eyes thats been drilling holes into his back the entire morning. Through every single class. All of them.  

He knew that the two arcobaleno were in the tree right outside his classroom (he was keeping and eye out on them as a distraction. It didn't help any) and their familiar flames calmed him a little. He could count on them to alert him of dangers (and Reborn would begrudgingly protect him if need be) so he could be at ease. A little. 

He doubted they would alert him if Byakuran waltzed by. He was an unknown to the mafia right now. So maybe he should amend that to 'most' dangers.

Tsuna tries to keep the scowl form showing outwardly, but if the stare growing stronger was any indication, he had apparently failed. He barely managed to cut off a sigh as he burrowed his head into his hands. Then the mist flame flickered. Just once, and barely, but considering the usual flat, consistency the flame usually has, it was very noticeable. 

He glances up at the tree, worried. Were they fighting again? This morning had turned into a bit of a mess, once viper had more or less sat Reborn down for a sermon on health. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the accusations against his mother, but Viper had cut in before he could argue, stating it was their professional opinion. 

(They clearly knew that their opinion was as good as fact, but Tsuna could not argue with their reasoning. It was technically true, after all.)

The stare grows stronger as he lets out a small sigh, and the urge to arm himself (be it a gun or gloves, anything would do) grows. His finger twitches to reach into his bag for anything, a weapon he knows is not in there, when mist flames phase through the closed window and to hover beside him.  

Tsuna glances over to the mass of flames that curls and reveals the form of Viper, gently touching down onto his shoulder. He barely felt it.

"Look forward, neo-brat." The mist squeaks. "They can't see me."

Tsuna forces himself to turn to the front of the classroom as naturally as possible, even if he felt stiff and rigid. He buries himself into his arms. A small hand goes through his hair like soft wind, and Tsuna attempts to relax. It goes nowhere, but he thinks he feels a tad better. Maybe. 

The mist takes a small breath, and tsuna immediately feels dread. He knows he isn't going to like what comes next. 

"Smoking bomb just touched down in namimori."

In that instant, the world slipped out of focus. 

Smoking bomb. Hayato. Gokudera Hayato. Here. 

Hayato was here. 

Here.

 

"Breathe" the tiny mist softly urges, and Tsuna gives a small gasp, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Theres fog in his mind as his companion once again urges him to take a breath, ("breathe in brat, don't just breathe out-- oh damn it") and he opens his mouth to inhale but there is no air. Theres nothing at all. 

Maybe not quite nothing, but it was as if everything was wrapped in cotton, cotton in his ears, cotton in his throat, in his lungs, in his head--

_Focus on the flames. Focus._

Theres something muffled in the distance and-- and warmth? There was warmth. His senses reach for the warmth, the oh so warm something that felt like family and support, worried and yet somehow caring. 

It also felt purple. 

Mist.

 

Oh. It was Viper. 

Tsuna manages a slow blink as he looks at viper, the tiny mist now floating in front of his face, grasping his cheekbones as shadowed eyes (probably) peered into his eyes. 

"Viper." He manages a mumble. "You're warm." 

The tiny mist lets out a tiny (relieved?) sigh, before releasing his face. The mist flames slowly leave his system, and only then does Tsuna finally realize he's in the nurses office, seated on a bed. 

"How did I get here?" 

"I made you walk here." The mist squeaks. "You needed to get out of there." 

The mist hands him a small paper slip, a memo to the nurse from his teacher, before settling on the sheets beside him 

"Can you meet him?"

A different squeaky voice speaks up, causing tsuna to jump. He glances over to a nearby chair, one that he could have SWORN didn't have a Reborn seated in it seconds ago. 

"I can send him back." Reborn continues as of Tsuna hadn't almost jumped out of his skin. "If you're not ready for.... testing."

"Of course he isn't moron." Viper squeaks. "He had a panic attack at the mention of the kid." 

Tsuna wants to agree (except-- had he just had a panic attack? He couldn't quite tell he hadn't had one in ages). Hayato's death was so recent, so fresh-- but. But it was Hayato. His right hand man, his best friend. His best friend who was being ostracized by the mafia community for his 'status'. His friend who worked so hard, and deserved a place in the vongola more than anyone. Who needed that place in the vongola more than anyone. 

"I--" Tsuna coughs a little, the roughness in his throat suddenly very painful. "I want to meet him."

Viper turns to look at him and Tsuna could feel the incredulous look they were giving him under that hood. Even Reborn looked surprised, or as surprised as he could look without moving a single facial muscle. Tsuna can feel Viper's surprise slipping into a begrudging understanding (somehow, because he's pretty sure Viper isn't broadcasting their emotions through their flames right now--) and Reborn lets out what could be interpreted as a sigh. 

"Alright." Reborn takes leon, who immediately turns into a phone, off his hat. "I'll call him."

Viper silently slides closer to the silent sky, and Tsuna feels another small sliver of emotion from the mist. Reassurance. Begrudging, hesitant reassurance. How was he even noticing this?

_Flames. Its been a while, hasn't it?_

Flames? What did that-- oh. Oh.  

Tsuna immediately looks to Viper, who hovers near his shoulder while pointedly watching Reborn. There is this unmistakable warmth to the mist, something he hasn't felt in oh so long. (Because the last time he felt something like this was when Takeshi gripped his hands and smiled--smiled oh so brightly it hurt as the lungs exhaled their last--) His eyes start to sting. The mist turns to him, startled.  

"Mu...?" Viper's lips pull taut into a revere V shape. "What is it, brat?" 

With reborn speaking (although it really sounded like grumbling) into his phone, Tsuna hoped he wouldn't be overheard.

"You're family." 

Viper staggers a little at that, and a feeling of surprise, startled and a sliver of fear could be felt. There was also a small seed of panic growing somewhere deep within, and Tsuna immediately lifted his hands in a symbol of surrender. 

"I-- I'm not going to take you from him." Who 'him' was was pretty obvious. "Its more of a... extended family?"

Tsuna stumbles over his explanation, but he seems to have gotten his point across, if the tension leaving Viper is any indication. There is a beat of silence as the mist processes what exactly this entailed, becoming family of one while being a guardian of another, and their thoughts dissolve into frustrated silence. Tsuna lets out a small smile as the floating not-child comes to the conclusion of 'whatever', and settles down on the bed.

Reborn had finished his call by now, returns leon to his normal form and returns him to his hat. There is a moment of silence, before approaching running footsteps is heard, followed by a shaky but polite knock on the door. Reborn gives Viper a look, which they pointedly ignore. 

"Its open." Reborn squeaks, but not before giving the vanishing Viper and Tsuna a look. 

The door creaks open with a mumbled, heavily accented 'excuse the intrusion'. Tsuna's breath catches. 

Hayato is so young. He has none of the scars that covered his hands from all of his tinkering with box weapons, and his eyes were unclouded by death and war. His hair is actually kind of long, and his eyes wander as he enters the room, before landing on Tsuna, and defaulting to a scowl. 

Tsuna hadn't seen that expression on Hayato's face in years.

Tsuna hadn't seen Hayato this lively in years. 

Tsuna hasn't seen Hayato alive in years. 

 

Hayato is alive.

alive.

 

 

"Smoking bomb." Reborn sharp voice cuts through Tsuna's thoughts. "This is Tsuna, my student and your target." 

"He don't look too strong." Hayato snorts. "He almost fainted in class."

"He's civilian." Reborn admits. "But he is still my student."

There is the sound of a gun being loaded and Hayato tenses, eyes immediately leaving Tsuna and darting to the handgun held within Reborn's hand. The gun is suspiciously green. Reborn acts as if he hadn't just called the entire room's attention onto himself, handing Tsuna the hefty and green Handgun with the casualty of how one might pass a paper to the next student in class. Hayato's eyes widen.

"He will fight you when he is ready." Reborn states. "He will judge your worth as the next in line for the Vongola's 'throne'."

Coal eyes turn deadly, and Tsuna is pretty sure he isn't breathing as the weight of the gun sinks into his hands. Formalization does something strange to the human mind, applies more weight to an action than it had before, gives meaning to every single action that had none previously. 

Tsuna feels the weight of his future family upon his shoulders.

 

And for somehow, he doesn't mind. 

 

 


End file.
